Destino de un Jedi
by erendir
Summary: Shinji, abandonado por su padre, y Asuka, cuya madre supuestamente se volvio loca y la cambio por una muñeca, no tenian un buen futuro por delante pero, por casualidad o destino alguien aparece para ayudarlos, cambiando sus vidas como nunca pensaron. Evangelion y Star Wars.
1. Prologo

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. ¡Una alabanza a George Lucas por favor!

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

**Aviso importante antes de leer:**

**Esta historia (en el universo Star Wars) empezara DESPUES de SW: la amenaza fantasma y terminara ANTES de SW: la venganza de los Sith. Los elegidos (Evangelion) tendrán 17 años en vez de 14, por lo que los ataques empezaran en el 2018 en vez de en el 2015.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

**CASUALIDAD O DESTINO**

(La Tierra, año 2004)

Era de noche. Un pequeño niño de cuatro años se encontraba llorando desconsolado. Su padre lo había dejado con una maleta y se había ido. Lo había abandonado. Al tener tan solo cuatro años el niño no entendía lo que pasaba. Su madre no estaba y su padre se había ido sin él, dejándolo solo. El futuro que le esperaba a ese niño no parecía para nada bueno, pero hay algo en este Universo a lo que algunos llaman casualidad, y otros lo llaman destino. En el cielo, cerca del niño apareció en el cielo un círculo blanco. Como cualquier niño curioso, el pequeño castaño dejo de llorar para mirar a ese fenómeno tan extraño que estaba ocurriendo. La cosa fue aún más extraña cuando vio una especie de vehículo volador salir de él y aterrizar a unos pocos metros suyos. Era una nave extraña. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Cuando la pequeña nave aterrizo, vio que se habría una compuerta en uno de los lados. De el salió un hombre que gritaba como loco.

-¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Soy un puto genio!

El hombre tenía una apariencia de un hombre de cuarenta años. Era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Vestía una ropa extraña. El extraño hombre saltaba alegre. Entonces el pequeño castaño vio que de la nave salía otro hombre, rubio, y un robot.

-Parece que si lo has conseguido. – le sonrió el hombre rubio al pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡He conseguido viajar a través de un agujero de gusano hasta otra galaxia! ¡Soy genial!

-¿Y sabes dónde estamos? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Ni jodida idea! – grito aun sonriente el pelirrojo.

-Deja de decir palabrotas. – recrimino el rubio.

El robot se posiciono hasta estar al lado del pelirrojo. Ambos hombres empezaron a observar a su alrededor para encontrarse con el pequeño castaño.

-Oye niño, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

El castaño se encogió debido a que aquel extraño hombre le hablaba en un idioma que no conocía para nada.

-No creo que te entienda Vin. – le dijo tranquilo el rubio.

-Cierto. Será mejor que vea si puedo conseguir información.

El pelirrojo, llamado Vin, se acercó hasta un poste que llevaba cables de electricidad.

-Veamos.

Mientras el pelirrojo buscaba información el hombre rubio se quedó en frente del pequeño castaño mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Shinji miraba curioso al robot. Era pequeño y redondo, de color blanco y amarillo. Hacia extraños sonidos y su cabeza giraba hacia todos lados. Con cuidado el pequeño se acercó y lo toco. El droide hizo un sonido ante el contacto, el cual provoco que el pequeño castaño se cayera de culo. El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la escena. Con una sonrisa amable levanto al niño, dejándolo de pie. Mientras el castaño y el rubio estaban con el droide, Vin buscaba información. Lo hacia conectando un extraño aparato a la red eléctrica. El extraño aparato funcionaba como un ordenador, pero MUCHISIMO más avanzado.

-"Al menos han descubierto la electricidad. Y parece que han llegado hasta la energía atómica. Están bastante atrasados." – pensaba Vin mientras miraba la información que salía en su "ordenador".

Su cara era curiosa para volverse más seria con el paso de los minutos. Cuando acabo su cara era una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Desconecto su máquina de la red y volvió con los otros. Cuando llego el rubio lo miraba serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

Vin empezó a contarle todo lo que había descubierto. Al ser un genio, había podido meterse en los archivos de todo el mundo, hasta los más secretos. Al terminar el rubio tenía una mirada triste dirigida al castaño.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué haremos Torn? – pregunto Vin.

-Me gustaría comprobar algo. – respondió el rubio llamado Torn.

El castaño miraba atento a los dos hombres. No entendía nada de lo que decían, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Torn se acercó al castaño y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño. Al instante, el pequeño castaño se sintió muy tranquilo mientras que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados. Un minuto después Torn quito su mano de la cabeza del niño.

-¿Qué has hecho? - pregunto curioso Vin.

-Algo horrible. Quiero poder comunicarme con él. Quiero hacerle una proposición. – dijo muy serio su amigo rubio.

Vin estaba extrañado ante las palabras del rubio. Tecleo algo en su ordenador y lo puso delante del pequeño castaño. Este vio que en habían palabras escritas en su idioma.

-*¿Sabes leer esto?* - decía la pantalla.

-Si. – contesto el pequeño.

Vin volvió a teclear.

-*¿Cómo te llamas?*

-Shinji Ikari. – la máquina de Vin traducía lo que decía el niño a una legua que entendieran los dos hombres.

-*¿Sabes que te ha pasado?*

-Mi papa… mi papa… - el pequeño castaño empezó a sollozar ante el recuerdo de lo que paso.

Torn volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza del niño diciendo la palabra "tranquilízate". El niño se tranquilizó y entonces Vin escribió lo que le decía Torn.

-*Yo me llamo Torn y el que está escribiendo esto se llama Vin.* - el castaño estaba atento a lo que ponía la máquina - *Me gustaría saber si vendrías con nosotros.*

-Pero… - Shinji no sabía qué hacer. Su padre lo había abandonado, pero esas personas no parecían malas.

-*Tienes una tarea muy importante en el futuro Shinji. Me gustaría ayudarte a poder cumplirlo. Además, te enseñare a hacer esto, si quieres.*

Torn se acercó hasta el pequeño niño, se agacho hasta su altura y puso la palma da su mano hacia el suelo. Shinji pudo ver como una piedra empezaba a levitar hasta ponerse en la mano del rubio.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto asombrado.

-*He usado la Fuerza.* - el rubio sonreía.

Shinji miraba la piedra asombrado. La cogió y la puso en su manita, pero no se movía.

-*Si vienes conmigo te enseñare a usarla. Te convertirás en mi padawan y te entrenare para convertirte en un jedi, si aceptas por supuesto.*

-¿Un jedi?

-*Exacto.*

-¿Eso qué es?

-*Somos guardianes de la paz.*

Shinji volvió a mirar la piedra en su mano. Quería aprender a hacer lo que Torn había hecho. Además, su padre lo había abandonado. A pesar de ser un niño pequeño, Shinji tomo la decisión que le cambio la vida como nunca antes se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Quiero aprender.

-*Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?*

-Si.

El rubio sonrió mucho para luego mirar a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Vin, recoge toda la información que puedas. Y quiero que crees algo que permita a Shinji hablar nuestro idioma.

-Vale.

Durante un cuarto de hora, Vin estuvo recopilando información en su máquina. Cuando termino, ambos jóvenes, robot y niño subieron a la nave. Esa sería la última vez en muchos años que Shinji vería su planeta natal. Ahora se embargaba en una nueva aventura hasta que volviera a su planeta a cumplir su misión.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Puede que parezca una fumada pero ¡OYE! ¡En este anime salen robot mitad maquina mitad orgánicos luchando contra ángeles! ¡Todo es posible!<p> 


	2. Padawan

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. ¡Una alabanza a George Lucas por favor!

Aleksast: ya está arreglado. En el mundo Star Wars se desarrolla después de "la amenaza fantasma", por lo que no aparecerá Qin Gon Jinn, los demás sí. Usare el "Universo Expandido" de Star Wars. Me alegra que te guste.

Roy4: a mí también me ha costado imaginarlo, pero he usado esa versión. Me alegra que te guste XD.

Zafir09: me temo que no puede haber pareja por parte de Shinji, los jedi no pueden. En cuanto a Rei, aún es muy temprano para saber sobre ella o Asuka.

Shiroikari: intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero entre los estudios y las otras historias tardo. Si no actualizo rápido me siento mal XD.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso importante: el mundo de Star Wars será el "Universo Expandido".<strong>

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

**PADAWAN**

Shinji había subido a la nave junto a Torn, Vin y el droide. El niño estaba asombrado de ver la nave por dentro. Como todo niño curioso empezó a observar todo el lugar. Torn se acercó a él y lo guio hasta los asientos en la cabina. Ahí lo ayudo a sentarse. Enconches Vin se acercó hasta el niño con un aparato. Este tenía la forma de una cabeza, pero tuvo que ajustarla para Shinji. Este se asustó un poco pero no se movió. Entonces noto una leve descarga eléctrica. No era tan dolorosa como para hacerle gritar, pero si le dolió. Cuando termino Vin le hablo.

-¿Me entiendes?

-Si. – respondió Shinji asombrado.

-Vaya. Sí que eres rápido. – alabo Torn.

-Por supuesto. Por algo soy un genio.

Entonces el pelirrojo se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Mira ahora Shinji. Vas a flipar. – dijo emocionado Vin.

Shinji noto que la nave estaba temblando. A través del cristal vio que se estaba moviendo. Ascendió hasta que llego a estar a una gran altura. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y empezó a volar hacia el cielo. Entonces vio lo mismo que cuando la nave apareció. El agujero blanco en el cielo. Al otro lado solo veía oscuridad con puntos blancos. El espacio. La nave avanzo con velocidad hasta traspasar el agujero de gusano. En tan solo un instante habían ido desde una galaxia a otra. Ahora ya no estaban en la Vía Láctea. Con cuidado, Shinji se bajó de su asiento para asomarse y ver mejor. Era muy pequeño, por lo que apenas podía asomarse. Con una sonrisa en la boca, Torn se acercó hasta el niño y lo alzo. Shinji miraba con asombro y curiosidad el espacio. Torn se daba cuenta de que Shinji temblada, pero no sabía si por el frio o por emoción.

-¿Tienes frio, Shinji? – pregunto el rubio.

El niño asintió un poco avergonzado. Vin se levantó y salió de la cabina. Dos minutos después llego con una manta y se la puso al pequeño. Después de notar que el niño no temblaba siguió observándolo atentamente. Había visto algo cuando puso su mano en la cabeza, pero quería estar seguro.

-Dime Shinji, ¿quieres ver mi nave? – pregunto sonriente el pelirrojo.

Shinji asintió y Torn lo bajo al suelo. Cuando Torn vio que ambos se habían ido, se sentó en el sitio del copiloto y se puso a pensar. Cogió la máquina que uso Vin en el planeta del pequeño castaño y empezó a buscar. Mientras, en otro lado de la nave, Vin le iba enseñando la nave al castaño, el cual seguía asombrado por todo lo que veía.

-Por cierto, el droide se llama R4-S2. – hablo Vin.

Shinji dejo de mirar la nave para fijar su vista en el pequeño androide, el cual era un poco más grande que Shinji.

-Hola. – saludo sonriente.

El droide hizo sonidos mientras se movía un poco.

-Él también te saludo. – se rio Vin.

Durante una hora, Vin le enseñaba a Shinji la nave al completo mientras respondía a las preguntas del niño. Desgraciadamente, y debido a su edad y de donde provenía, Shinji no conseguía entender la mayoría de las cosas que le explicaba el pelirrojo. Después del tiempo de preguntas/respuestas volvieron a la cabina. Sentado en su asiento, Torn se encontraba en pose meditativa. Al sentir que ya habían vuelto, e rubio abrió los ojos. Sonrió al pequeño Shinji y le dedico una mirada seria a Vin.

-Pon rumbo a Coruscant. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-En ese planeta va a ocurrir algo horrible.

Con rapidez, Vin se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a tocar botones. Torn sentó a Shinji en su regazo.

-Fíjate bien Shinji. Ahora iremos a la velocidad de la luz.

Después de terminar de tocar botones Shinji pudo notar como algo pasaba. Desde su asiento pudo ver como los puntos blancos se alargaban y a partir de ahí era como ir en un túnel de varios colores (no sé cómo describirlo cuando van así). El castaño no tardo en dormirse, ya que era bastante tarde cuando Vin y Torn lo encontraron. Con cuidado, Torn se levantó y lo llevo hasta una especie de sofá, donde dejo que Shinji durmiera tranquilo. Cuando volvió a la cabina se encontró con que Vin estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El rubio cogió la máquina y le mostro lo que encontró.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que esta tecnología es muy avanzada para esa civilización. EVAS, ángeles, NERV… hay cosas muy interesantes aquí.

-Hay más.

-¿Tiene que ver con Shinji? – pregunto nervioso Vin. Torn asintió - ¿De qué se trata?

-He visto el futuro… o lo que debería haber pasado. No soy capaz de verlo con claridad.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que el maestro Yoda es el único que puede verlo claramente. ¿Y qué has visto?

-Busca a los ángeles. – Vin cogió su máquina y empezó a buscar hasta que encontró información sobre esos seres. Cuando lo encontró empezó a leer – Vaya. Son idiotas.

-Ahora busca sobre los EVAS y los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto.

El pelirrojo termino de leer sobre los ángeles y empezó buscar lo que Torn le había dicho. Cuando lo encontró empezó a leer. Empezaba a entender lo que le había preocupado a Torn.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Por eso lo hemos traído con nosotros?

-Sí y no. No solo para evitar que se convierta en alguien como he visto. Quiero ayudarlo a cumplir su misión. Además, la Fuerza es poderosa en él. Me recuerda a cuando vi a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Creo que tiene habilidades que no han salido a la luz.

-¿Por eso vamos tan rápido a Coruscant? ¿Quieres presentarlo al Consejo? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En parte. Quiero que me den permiso para convertirlo en mi aprendiz. Le ayudare a salvar su planeta natal y que las personas que han provocado todo ese dolor sean llevados ante la justicia.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Propio de los jedis! – se carcajeo el pelirrojo.

-¡Oye! – sonrió el rubio.

Se estuvieron riendo durante un rato para después volver a ponerse serios.

-¿Crees que lo acepten?

-No lo sé pero, - dirigió su vista a donde estaba Shinji – me da igual si el Consejo no lo autoriza. Lo convertiré en mi discípulo.

-Eres igualito a Qui Gon Jinn. Si siguieras las leyes del Consejo estarías ahí. – Luego hubo un pequeño silencio – Una lástima que no esté con nosotros.

-Él está ahora con la Fuerza. – un pequeño silencio – Quiero que prepares la información para enseñársela al Consejo.

-¡Un momento! – Grito histérico - ¡No me estarás diciendo que me presente ante el Consejo Jedi!

-Pues sí. – le dijo el rubio mirándolo raro.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡No soy un jedi!

-No te preocupes por eso amigo, esto será algo muy importante.

Después de la conversación dejaron el tema de Shinji a un lado y se pusieron a discutir de otros temas. Tardaron bastante tiempo en llegar a Coruscant, ya que se habían ido al extremo de la galaxia, donde no hubiera nadie, para probar el experimento del agujero de gusano. Salieron de la velocidad de la luz y pudieron divisar el planeta de Coruscant.

-Voy a despertar a Shinji. Seguro que le gustara ver esto. – dijo Torn.

Se levantó de su sitio y llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño castaño, que temblaba. Puso su mano en la cabeza y pudo ver con que soñaba.

(Mente de Shinji)

Torn podía ver que se encontraban en una sala. Una pared era completamente de cristal y daba a lo que parecía ser un EVA incompleto. Shinji estaba apoyado en la pared de cristal viendo a su madre, la cual estaba dentro del EVA. Después vio como las alarmas sonabas y como la madre del pequeño desaparecía.

(Exterior)

Torn uso la Fuerza para calmar al pequeño. Este empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver al hombre rubio.

-Ya hemos llegado Shinji. Ven, te gustara ver esto.

Con pereza y restregándose los ojos, Shinji cogió la mano del hombre y volvió a la cabina. Torn lo cogió y lo levanto para que el pequeño pudiera ver mejor. Este estaba asombrado. Delante de él había un planeta enorme que se iluminaba con las luces de la ciudad.

-Este es Coruscant. Todo el planeta es una ciudad. Es el centro de la Republica. – le dijo Torn a Shinji.

A una velocidad constante fueron atravesando la atmosfera del planeta hasta pasarla. Se fueron acercando hasta que pasaban cerca de unos edificios tan altos que pasaban las nubes. Había otras naves y vehículos que volaban en el cielo como los coches en la carretera. En la zona del planeta a donde iban estaba amaneciendo. Shinji miraba asombrado todo. Los grandes edificios, los vehículos que vuelan, el amanecer en ese planeta. Todo era fascinante. Poco a poco los grandes edificios fueron desapareciendo. Ahora eran mucho más pequeños. En el centro de los edificios pequeños se encontraba un edificio cuadrado muy impresionante. En comparación con los edificios pequeños, ese era más grande.

-Ese es el Templo Jedi, el lugar donde se encuentra el Consejo y donde se entrenan a los jedis. – hablo Torn.

-Wau. Es muy bonito.

-Por supuesto que sí. – sonrió orgulloso el rubio - ¿Lo tienes preparado? – le pregunto a Vin.

-He terminado de añadir la última información y organizarla.

-Bien. Aterricemos.

Torn se sentó con Shinji en su regazo ya que la nave iba a aterrizar. Fue un aterrizaje bastante suave. Cuando se apagaron los motores los dos hombres, Shinji y R4-S2 bajaron de ella. Entonces empezaron a andar hacia el Templo. Shinji no se separó de Torn en ningún momento. Después de una larga caminata, pero larga, llegaron hasta su destino, la sala del Consejo Jedi.

-Ahora escúchame muy bien Shinji, - dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba hasta su altura – quiero que respondas a lo que te pregunten y no les tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No te harán nada. – termino de decirle con una sonrisa.

-Vale. – le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilízate pequeño, no pasara nada.

Se incorporó y miro de manera seria a Vin. Los dos hombres entraron, con Shinji en medio de ellos y el droide detrás. Las puertas se abrieron y Shinji pudo ver una sala bastante grande y alta y a distintos seres sentados en unos extraños sillones.

-Maestro Torn, ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinji miro al ser que hizo esa pregunta, encontrándose con un ser pequeño y verde.

-Maestro Yoda, - saludo Torn, gesto que fue imitado por Vin y Shinji – he venido para dar noticias muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto un hombre calvo.

-Es sobre un asunto que no atañe a esta galaxia, maestro Windu. – Esas palabras se ganaron la atención de todo el Consejo – Veréis, hace un par de días yo y Vin…

-Hola. – saludo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Y con ayuda de uno de sus experimentos, llegamos a través de un agujero de gusano hasta otra galaxia.

Después de oír las palabras del rubio los murmullos no tardaron en oírse.

-¿Estás diciendo de que habéis abandonado esta galaxia para ir a otra?

-A-a si es maestro Windu. – Hablo Vin – No es por presumir pero, soy uno de los mayores genios de esta galaxia. Durante años he estudiado el modo de viajar a través de agujeros de gusano y al parecer lo conseguí.

-¿Y a dónde fuisteis? – pregunto un ser de larga cabeza y barba.

-A una galaxia cuyo nombre, de la civilización que encontramos, es Vía Láctea, maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi. – dijo Torn.

-Esa civilización era humana y estaban bastante atrasados en comparación a nosotros. – siguió Vin.

-¿Y ese niño? – pregunto el maestro Windu.

-Nos lo encontramos abandonado.

-¿Y porque lo habéis traído? – volvió a preguntar.

-Por dos motivos. Uno es por lo poderosa que es la Fuerza en él. Creo que lo habéis notado.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda? – pregunto Yoda.

-Por esto. – Dijo Vin – R4-S2.

El droide se puso en medio de la sala y un montón de imágenes aparecieron ante él. En esas imágenes se podía ver el planeta Tierra.

-Ese planeta es el natal de Shinji, que es el nombre del pequeño. – empezó a explicar el pelirrojo, luego apareció la imagen de un ser gigantesco en la Antártida – Este es Adam. Los humanos de ese planeta lo denominan ángel, el primer ángel. Cuando los humanos lo encontraron en ese lugar helado hicieron pruebas con él, ocasionando que hubiera un accidente tan grande que provoco estragos muy severos en el planeta.

-¿Cuáles? – pregunto el maestro Windu.

-La rotación sobre su estrella varía. Antes había cuatro estaciones, pero ahora solo tienen una. Los hielos del planeta se derritieron, provocando un aumento muy significativo del nivel del mar. Esto provocó una gran pérdida de la población y que se ocasionaran guerras entre los países. Debido a estas y otras consecuencias, la población mundial descendió drásticamente en pocos años. Luego encontré esto. – En la imagen se vieron otros documentos – Estos son los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. En ellos se dice que dentro de trece años atacaran unos seres como el de antes. Los ángeles. Para combatirlos los humanos están creando unos robots mecanico-biologicos llamados EVAS.

-Si ya tienen algo para luchar contra ellos, ¿Por qué quieres intervenir? – pregunto el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Es por esto. – Hablo Torn y la imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando un montón de hojas – Esto es la llamada Instrumentalización Humana. Una organización llamada SEELE pretende crear un Tercer Impacto y convertirse en dioses a costa de la humanidad. Por otra parte, este hombre llamado Gendo Ikari – apareció la imagen del padre de Shinji, el cual empezó a temblar, pero Vin lo tranquilizo –planea hacer su propio Impacto.

-¿Y qué es eso de los pilotos? – pregunto otra vez Windu.

-Los pilotos serán niños de para entonces diecisiete años que pilotaran los EVAS. El problema es que los de SEELE y NERV quieren que sean débiles de mente para controlarlos a voluntad. Por eso traje a este niño.

-El hijo de ese hombre es. – afirmo Yoda.

-Exacto. El pilotara la Unidad Evangelion 01. Su padre lo abandono por el motivo antes mencionado. No puedo dejar que pase.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros dos pilotos? – pregunto Windu.

-Los otros dos son Rey Ayanami. – La imagen cambio a la de una niña pequeña peli azul de ojos rojos – y Asuka Langley Soryu. – cambio la imagen mostrando a una niña pequeña pelirroja.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar – hablo Vin – las almas de las madres de Shinji y Asuka fueron absorbidas por los EVAS. Esto permite que sus hijos puedan pilotarlas en un futuro.

Shinji estaba aterrado y muy triste. A pesar de sus cuatro años entendía muchas cosas que decían.

-Tengo pensado traer también a Asuka. – dijo Torn.

-¿Y qué hay de Ayanami? – pregunto Windu.

-Es un clon. En NERV hay una sala llena de clones vacíos. Creo que no sería bueno traerla con nosotros. A pesar de tener aspecto humano, no tiene emociones. La han creado para poder hacer el Tercer Impacto. Solo recibirá órdenes de Gendo. Por mucho que lo intentara no podría intentar traerla. – dijo apenado.

-Intentar traer a la segunda debes, maestro Torn. Intentar evitar una catástrofe debemos.

-Entonces, ¿tengo permiso para convertir a este niño en mi aprendiz y buscar un maestro adecuado para Asuka si acepta venir?

-Lo tienes. – Afirmo Windu – Pero deberás tener cuidado. Tengo un mal presentimiento con la niña pelirroja.

-Lo tendré maestro, y gracias.

Después de la conversación, Torn, Shinji, Vin y el droide salieron de la sala del Consejo. En la sala, el Consejo se encontraba teniendo unas palabras finales.

-¿Crees que es buena idea, maestro Yoda? – le pregunto Windu.

-El futuro claro no es. Grandes pruebas pasaran ambos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la niña aceptara?

-Así es. Pero una prueba importante pasara, y decidirá su futuro.

Los hombres y el niño habían llegado hasta la entrada del Templo Jedi.

-Escúchame Shinji, ¿has escuchado atentamente ahí dentro? – Shinji se puso triste y asintió – Eso es bueno. Ahora sabes lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara. Yo me iré de nuevo a tu planeta. – Shinji lo miro asustado – Tranquilo pequeño. Has oído sobre una niña pelirroja llamada Asuka, ¿no? – Shinji asintió – Pues ella esta como tú, por eso voy a intentar tráela para ayudarla. ¿De acuerdo? – Shinji volvió a asentir – Perfecto. Ahora te dejare con una amiga aquí en el templo. Ella te enseñara el lugar mientras no estoy.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, castaña y de ojos marrones se acercó hasta ellos.

-Shinji, ella es la maestra Angeline. Te cuidara hasta que vuelva.

-Un gusto, pequeño.

-Encantado. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. – se presentó el pequeño.

-Vaya, sí que eres educado. – Sonrió la mujer, luego miro a Torn – Estaré en el Templo hasta que llegues.

-Bien. Nos vemos más tarde Shinji. – se despidió y se puso a andar hacia la nave.

-Nos vemos enano. – se despidió Vin mientras le revolvía el pelo al pequeño.

Este sonrió por primera vez desde lo de su madre. Espero a ver como subían en la nave y desaparecían en el cielo.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto sonriente Angeline.

(Con Torn)

Habían salido de Coruscant. Ahora se dirigían a la velocidad de la luz al lugar donde habían ido la primera vez para ir a la Tierra.

-¿Crees que conseguirás convencerla? – pregunto preocupado Vin.

-No lo sé. He de intentarlo.

-¿Y porque no lo haces con Rei?

-¿Lo has olvidado?

-Cierto. Tienes razón. Supongo que el que los dos pequeños desaparezcan provocara una gran revuelta en NERV y SEELE.

-Es posible.

Después de unas horas llegaron hasta su destino. Una vez ahí, Vin utilizo su invento y volvieron a viajar por el agujero de gusano hasta llegar a la Tierra.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la niña? – pregunto Torn.

-Según esto, en un país llamado Alemania.

-Pon rumbo allí.

A gran velocidad llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña niña. El lugar era una enorme mansión. Cerca de ella había un bosque espeso, en el cual dejaron la nave. La pequeña Asuka estaba caminando por el bosque con la mirada perdida. Caminaba y caminaba hasta que escucho un sonido extraño. Corrió rumbo hasta el sonido y vio que se trataba de una nave, la nave de Torn y Vin. Estos bajaron por una rampilla y se acecharon a la niña. Esta se puso seria ante los extraños visitantes, pero por dentro tenía miedo. Al igual que hicieron con Shinji, Vin uso su máquina para comunicarse con ella.

-*¿Eres Asuka Langley Soryu?

-Si. – respondió firme la niña.

-*Nos alegra saberlo.*

-¿Qué queréis?

-*Solo hablar. Si nos lo permites.*

-No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros. – y empezó a caminar para alejarse.

-*Ni siquiera sobre tu madre.* - Asuka se volvió y los miro con asombro y miedo - *Sabes que le ha pasado realmente. Lo que te han contado o has visto es mentira.*

-¿A- a que os réferis? – pregunto con temor.

-*Acércate y te contaremos.*

Asuka se acercó hasta los dos hombres despacio, hasta percatarse del droide. Dejando el miedo a un lado, se acercó curiosa hasta este y empezó a observarlo.

-*Ahora, te contaremos la verdad.*

Durante un rato, y a través de la máquina, Torn y Vin le contaron a Asuka la verdad de todo. Los ángeles, los EVAS, lo que realmente le paso a su madre. Asuka hacia preguntas a cada segundo, pero cuando llego lo de su madre lo único que hizo fue llorar. Tenía cuatro años, pero era superdotada y entendía bastante bien lo que esos hombres le decían. Al principio les dijo que le estaban mintiendo, pero le enseñaron las pruebas y entonces Asuka supo que le habían mentido y que su madre no la abandono ni la sustituyo por una muñeca. Lloro y lloro durante bastante tiempo. Torn se acercó a consolarla y luego uso la Fuerza para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-*Ahora queremos que nos respondas a esta pregunta.* - Asuka asintió - *¿Vendrías con nosotros?*

-¿A dónde? – pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Durante otro rato, Torn y Vin le contaron lo mismo que a Shinji.

-Entonces, ¿hay otro como yo?

-*Así es. Se llama Shinji y le ha pasado casi lo mismo que a ti. Seguro que os llevareis muy bien.*

-P-pero, si mama esta en esa máquina… quiero estar con ella. – decía al no saber qué hacer.

-*Podrás estar con mama, pero no queremos que los que le hicieron eso a tu madre te hagan algo malo.*

-Yo quiero vengarme. Quiero vengarme de la gente que me quito a mi mama. – dijo con rabia Asuka.

-*¿Crees que a ella le gustaría eso? ¿Saber que su pequeña vive para eso?*

La pequeña se quedó callada y calmada mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

-No. – dijo débilmente.

-*Exacto. La venganza nunca es buena. Solo nos hace igual que los malos. Además, es un sentimiento que te llevara al Lado Oscuro.*

-¿Lado Oscuro? – pregunto curiosa.

-*Te lo explicare más adelante. Ahora responde, ¿vendrás con nosotros?*

-Si. – Dijo seria y firme, para luego mirarlo un poco avergonzada – También me gustaría ser jedi.

-*Por mí no hay problema, pero entiende esto. Ser jedi no es tan fácil, y aunque superes las pruebas es una vida muy dura.*

-Entiendo. No quiero caer en el Lado Oscuro. Quiero ayudar. No quiero que otra gente pase por cosas como esta.

-*Siempre habrá gente que sufra, pequeña Asuka. Nosotros somos guardianes de la paz. Ayudamos a los necesitados. Los protegemos.*

-Entiendo.

-*¿Aun quieres ser jedi?*

-Si.

-*Entonces bien. Tengo una amiga que seguro que le gustara ser tu maestra. Ahora vamos, Shinji nos espera.*

Asuka se empezó a caminar junto a esos dos hombres. Iba a dejar su mundo atrás para salvarlo. Tenía claro que los que causaron tanto mal a ella, a su madre y a los demás lo pagarían. Ella y Shinji se encargarían de salvar a la humanidad y que los culpables fueran llevados ante la justicia. Los hombres, Asuka y el droide subieron a la nave para despedirse de la Tierra por los siguientes trece años. Ya en la nave, Vin le puso el mismo casco a Shinji para que Asuka les entendiera. Claro que la alemana se quejó después de eso.

(NERV)

Han pasado dos días desde que Asuka se fuera de la Tierra con Torn y Vin. Cerca de donde antes estaba la ciudad de Tokio, ahora se construía una ciudad llamada Tokio 3. Allí es donde se concentraría la mayor guerra de la historia de la humanidad. Debajo de la ciudad había una bóveda gigantesca. En ella había un edificio gigantesco. Ese lugar era el Geofront. En una de sus muchas habitaciones y salas se encontraba Gendo Ikari, el profesor Fuyutsuki y varios hombres.

-Comandante, hemos notado que una extraña energía ha aparecido cuatro veces en menos de tres días, y por ella entraba y salía un objeto volador no identificado. – dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Gendo en su típica pose.

-No lo sabemos señor. – Dijo una mujer – Aparecía y desaparecía tan rápido que no hemos podido analizarlo. Al principio pensamos que era un error. Y eso no es todo señor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Su hijo y la segunda elegida han desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto calmado, pero se podía notar su enojo. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Han desaparecido al mismo tiempo que aparecía esa extraña energía. Los hemos buscado por todos lados, pero no los hemos encontrado.

-Quiero que los encuentren a toda costa. – ordeno muy serio.

-Sí señor.

Los hombres y mujeres se fueron, dejando solos a Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

-Esto es muy extraño. – dijo el anciano.

-Esto no entra en los planes, pero no podemos parar. Debemos tenerlo todo listo para cuando todo empieza.

El anciano se está sintiendo pero que la basura al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-"Lo siento Yui."

(Galaxia Star Wars)

Asuka, al igual que Shinji, se quedaba asombrada por cada cosa nueva que veía. Después del largo viaje a la velocidad de la luz, llegaron a Coruscant.

-Bien Asuka. Ahora conocerás a tu nueva maestra, a Shinji y al consejo. ¿Ok? – pregunto Torn.

La niña sintió mientras no dejaba de ver el exterior. Eso era simplemente increíble. Después de unos largos minutos llegaron hasta el Templo Jedi. Bajaron de la nave y entraron al templo. Estuvieron caminando mientras Asuka observara todo a su alrededor. Al final, llegaron a una sala donde se encontraban Angeline y Shinji.

-Ya has llegado. ¿Ella es Asuka? – pregunto Angeline.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu. – se presentó la pequeña.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Angeline y él es Shinji.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron viendo un rato. Ambos sabían que el otro había sufrido como el, por lo que después de unos segundos ambos se sonrieron.

-Ennatado. Soy Shinji Ikari.

-Encantada.

-Bueno. Ya que estamos todos presentados, vamos al Consejo.

Los dos niños asintieron y empezaron a caminar. Los dos adultos iban detrás de ellos y Vin con los niños y el droide.

-¿Lo has notado? – le pregunto Torn a Angeline.

-Si. Esos dos tienen un gran poder.

-Cierto. Serán grandes Caballeros Jedi. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría que Asuka fuera tu aprendiz? – Pregunto sonriente – Seguro que te encantara. Es igualita a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A que sois igualitas. Ambas con carácter, mandamases…

No pudo seguir porque Angeline le dio un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza.

-Idiota. – dijo mientras dejaba atrás a un rubio acariciándose la cabeza.

-Duele. – susurraba lloroso.

Después de llegar al Consejo. Asuka se presentó. Luego e unos minutos se decidió que Shinji sería el padawan de Torn y Asuka el padawan de Angeline. Hubo algún momento gracioso como cuando Asuka le dijo a Yoda.

-Eres pequeño, y verde. – le dijo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Esto provocó un reproche de Angeline y una pequeña risa de Yoda.

-Sin duda maravillosa la mente de un niño es.

Después de salir. Angeline y Asuka se despidieron y se fueron por su camino. Torn y Shinji se fueron hasta una sala donde no había nadie.

-Bien Shinji. Quiero que cojas esta ropa y te cambien.

La ropa era la típica de los jedis, pero para un niño. Después de unos minutos, y un poco de ayuda, Shinji consiguió ponerse su nueva ropa. Después ambos se sentaron en unos sillones.

-Bien, quiero que a partir de ahora prestes mucha atención a mis palabras. – El pequeño asintió – Primero te voy a explicar lo que es la Fuerza. **La Fuerza es lo que le da al jedi su poder. Es un campo de energía creado por las cosas vivientes. Nos rodea, penetra en nosotros y mantiene unida la galaxia.**

-Estomaestro. – Dijo tímido Shinji – He oído hablar acerca de los midi-clorianos. ¿Qué son?

-Los midi-clorianos son formas de vida microscópica que viven en todas las células vivas. Son formas de vida que viven juntas para beneficio mutuo. Sin ellas, la vida no existiría y tampoco conoceríamos la fuerza. Ellos nos hablan continuamente, comunicándonos la voluntad de la Fuerza.

-Ahhh.

-Entiendes.

-No. – dijo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Shinji. Lo entenderás con entrenamiento y tiempo. – Sonrió el hombre, luego se puso serio – Pero nunca olvides estas palabras Shinji. Una es el lema de los jedis, el cual dice así:

_No hay__emoción__, hay__paz__.__  
><em>_No hay__ignorancia__, hay__conocimiento__.__  
><em>_No hay__pasión__, hay__serenidad__.__  
><em>_No hay__caos__, hay__armonía__.__  
><em>_No hay__muerte__, está la Fuerza._

-Y luego están las más importantes que hay y con las cuales debes tener cuidado:

_El__miedo__es el camino al__Lado Oscuro__.__  
><em>_El miedo lleva a la__ira__.__  
><em>_La ira lleva al__odio__.__  
><em>_El odio lleva al sufrimiento.__  
><em>_El__sufrimiento__al Lado Oscuro.__  
><em>

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con el Lado Oscuro Shinji.

-¿Y qué es el Lado Oscuro? – pregunto el pequeño.

-El Lado Oscuro es la herramienta de los señores oscuros. Ellos usan sus emociones negativas para hacer fluir la Fuerza en ellos. Es muy difícil salir una vez entras debido al poder rápido y fácil que te da.

-Entonces, ¿es más fuerte el Lado Oscuro?

-No. Es más rápido, más fácil, pero no más fuerte.

-Entiendo.

-Escúchame Shinji. No debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Recuerda las palabras que te he dicho sobre los jedis. Si las sigues no caerás en el Lado Oscuro.

-Maestro. ¿Tú te has enfrentado a un Sith?

-Buena pregunta. No. hasta ahora no me he encontrado con ninguno, pero sé que están ahí. Un amigo mío llamado Qui Gon Jinn murió al enfrentarse a uno hace un mes. Por suerte su aprendiz, llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi, lo derroto. Puede que algún día lo conozcas.

Durante unas horas, Torn le estuvo enseñando a Shinji cosas que debía aprender a su edad. También le menciono las espadas laser. Shinji flipo cuando Torn le mostro la suya. Era de color verde. El rubio le dijo que aún era demasiado pronto como para que el pudiese usar una. Pasaron un par de años hasta que Shinji y Asuka pudieron empezar sus clases con las espadas laser. Durante esos dos años habían aprendido a cómo usar la Fuerza. Como sentirla. También se "quitaron" los sentimientos que tenían sobre las personas que les hicieron daño en la Tierra. Entendieron que el rencor y la venganza no solucionarían nada, pero eso no les impediría llevarlos ante la justicia. Ambos jóvenes se hicieron buenos amigos. Cuando sus maestros les daban tiempo libre, ambos aprovechaban para jugar juntos. Solo tenían seis años por ese entonces, por lo que les permitían esos momentos.

(NERV, la Tierra)

Dos años han pasado desde que los científicos descubrieron la extraña energía. Para su desgracia, esta no había vuelto a mostrarse, al igual que el objeto que la atravesó. Además, se le sumaba el problema de que los dos pequeños no aparecían. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la Tierra. Lo pero era que no encontraban sustitutos para los EVAS.

-Parece que solo ellos pueden subirse y sincronizarse. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Eso parece. Es frustrante no saber donde están. – dijo Gendo en su típica postura.

-¿Y si no están aquí para cuando todo empiece? – pregunto preocupado el anciano.

-No te preocupes. Algo me dice que estarán aquí, y entonces obtendremos respuestas. – respondió Gendo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Utilizare el Universo Expandido de Star Wars, por lo que las ideas valen perfectamente. <strong>

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, lo otro era el prólogo. Al principio solo tenía pensado que Shinji fuera el único, pero a Asuka nunca se la llevan, por lo que he decidido que se la llevaran también. Con Rei… pues no me tiro la idea. Por si alguien lo pregunta, no habrá romance por parte de Shinji y Asuka, ni entre ellos ni con nadie.


	3. Primera mision

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: eso es sagrado, lo de Anakin y Padme, esas cosas no se tocan XD. Rei, Rei… aún es temprano para ver que hare con ella. El color de las espadas. No creo que haya sorpresas, lo veras ahora.

bustercall: gracias por tu comentario compadre XD. En parte tienes razón, hay bastantes historias en las que ambos tienen "poderes", pero en sus casos Asuka los va desarrollando después de encontrarse con Shinji. En este caso lo hacen los dos a la vez, y la mayor diferencia es que no habrá relación romántica, solo de una fuerte hermandad… lógico, son jedis. Creo que tienes razón. Intento alargar las historias, salvo para "Mago Angelical" y "Una nueva aventura en Kuoh", pero no me es nada fácil. Intentare darle más chicha a esta y las otras dos que empecé hace na, a ver qué tal me sale.

* * *

><p>-comentarios.<p>

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso importante: el mundo de Star Wars será el "Universo Expandido".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

**PRIMERA MISION**

Diez años han pasado desde que Shinji y Asuka fueran 'adoptados' por Torn y Angeline. Ambos jóvenes, de ahora catorce años, se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi. La sala estaba compuesta por cuatro columnas y grandes ventanas en las paredes. La sala tenía un color azulado-dorado. Era rectangular. En esa sala no se oía nada, ni siquiera una mosca. La paz y tranquilidad del lugar era plena. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que no había nadie. En cambio, si se adentrara podría observar a dos jóvenes adolescentes. Uno era castaño y la otra pelirroja. Ambos estaban sentados en unos cojines en el suelo, cruzados de piernas, con sus brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas apuntando hacia enfrente. Los jóvenes adolescentes tenían una apariencia relajada, imperturbable. En medio de ellos había dos bolas doradas. Esas dos bolas, del tamaño de una de tenis, flotaban entre ambos. Ambas esferas rotaban sobre sí mismas y sobre el espacio entre los dos niños. Era un desplazamiento elíptico. Se podía ver la armonía de la bola, la cual giraba y giraba sin ningún movimiento imperfecto. Era algo relajante de ver.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban metidos en su mundo, un par de adultos, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña. Caminaban con actitud seria. Ambos iban vestidos con la típica ropa jedi. Ambos maestros jedis se dirigían a una importante reunión que estaba a punto de empezar. Esa reunión había sido convocada por todo el Consejo Jedi. Caminaron a través del enorme Templo Jedi hasta llegar a una sala tan grande como un estadio de futbol. Las paredes eran lisas y de un color grisáceo. Había enormes columnas y muchísimas estatuas. El techo era una enorme bobeda. En uno de los lados había una enorme plataforma rectangular. En ella estaban los jedis del Consejo. El maestro Windu se adelantó y hablo con un micrófono para que fuera escuchado por todos los maestros jedis que había.

-Escuchadme todos. Hay algo muy importante que debemos informa. – El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo – La guerra ha empezado. – Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse ante esas cuatro palabras del maestro jedi – Los separatistas han empezado con su ataque. Como sabréis, hace unos dos días, el maestro Obi Wan Kenobi fue secuestrado por el Conde Dooku. Junto a una serie de sucesos después de su secuestro, se inició la Batalla de Geonosis, dando inicio a esta guerra. A partir de ahora, todo jedi que pueda luchar en esta guerra será enviado a algún lugar de la galaxia para ayudar en la lucha.

-¿Cuán grande es el ejercito de los Separatistas? – pregunto Torn.

-De aproximadamente de 1500 millones de androides. – respondió el maestro Windu.

Esta vez no eran solo susurros. La enorme cantidad de androides de los Separatistas era condenadamente exagerada.

-¡Silencio! – Volvió a gritar Windu – Nosotros somos guardianes de la paz, no soldados. Eso ya lo sé pero, es nuestra misión mantener la paz, y si hay que luchar en esta guerra para preservarla, entonces lucharemos. Nuestra misión será apoyar y dirigir al Ejercito Clon.

-¿Ejercito clon? – pregunto un jedi.

-Así es. – comento esta vez Yoda – Secreto era, pero ya no. Este ejército para la Republica es.

-El senado le dio los poderes necesarios al Canciller para crear este Ejército. – Aclaro Windu – Podéis retiraros.

A pesar del enorme número de jedis que había en esa gigantesca sala, esta se vacío con rapidez. Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran los maestros Torn y Angeline. Ambos querían hablar con el Consejo Jedi sobre sus padawans. Los miembros del Consejo no se movieron de la plataforma y esperaron pacientes a que ambos maestros se acercaran. Una vez que la sala estuvo vacía, ambos maestros se acercaron hasta los miembros.

-Maestros. – saludaron los dos con una leve inclinación.

-¿Qué problema tenéis? – pregunto Windu.

-¿Es tiempo como para llevar a nuestros padawans a una guerra? – pregunto con un pequeño tono de preocupación Angeline.

-Tiempo es. – hablo Yoda – Muchos peligros pasaran cuando su misión empezado haya. Tres años quedan y necesitan experiencia.

-Pero maestro… - intento hablar Torn.

-Vosotros dos ya hacíais misiones a su edad. – hablo el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Pero no había una guerra galáctica.

-¿No confiáis en vuestros aprendices? – pregunto Yoda.

-No es eso maestro… es que. – Angeline no conseguía encontrar las palabras para expresar su preocupación.

-No debes preocuparte, maestra Angeline. – Angeline fijo sus ojos en Windu – Estarán con vosotros. En ningún momento irán a una misión solos sin haberos informado antes. Pero sabes que tendrán peligros de los cuales no podréis protegerlos.

-Entiendo, maestro. – susurro la castaña.

-Ahora id. Vuestros aprendices tendrán preguntas que haceros.

Despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza, ambos maestros se fueron de la sala, dejando solos a los miembros del Consejo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les queda? – pregunto el maestro maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Tres años. – Respondió Windu – Entonces tendrán que volver a la Tierra.

-¿Y cómo va Vin con sus experimentos?

-Avanza, pero me temo que la segunda opción no será posible.

-Tendrán que apañárselas. Además, no creo que fuera buena idea. Hace diez años desde que alguien de esta galaxia fue a la Tierra. Quien sabe que habrá pasado hasta ahora.

-Tengo entendido que Vin quiere hacer un viaje a ese planeta antes de que vayan los jóvenes Ikari y Soryu.

-El tiempo acabándose esta. Dentro de poco su misión empezara. Preparados deben estar.

* * *

><p>Los dos maestros caminaban a través del Templo Jedi pensando en las palabras de los maestros del Consejo. Tenían toda la razón. Faltaba tres años para que sus aprendices volvieran a su planeta natal para cumplir con su misión. Tenían que empezar a combatir, aunque no les gustara la idea. A pesar de tener catorce años, creían que eran muy jóvenes como para meterlos en esa guerra. Demasiados jóvenes para mandarlos al frente. A pesar del disgusto de eso, tenían razón. Dentro de tres años tendrían que luchar contra los ángeles, y no solo contra ellos.<p>

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban sus dos aprendices. Atravesaron la puerta de la sala y entraron si decir nada e intentando no hacer ruido. Los dos jóvenes padawans estaban aun con las bolas doradas. Seguían imperturbables, con una calma y paz increíbles para cualquiera de hoy en día. A pesar de no tener abiertos los ojos, ambos jóvenes notaron que sus maestros habían llegado, y que estaban preocupados. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ambos jóvenes dejaron las bolas con cuidado en el suelo. Abrieron los ojos, para verse el uno al otro, y se levantaron para mirar a sus maestros mientras se ponían las túnicas, ambas marrones.

-Maestros. - Saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Shinji. Asuka. – saludaron los maestros.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Veréis. Sabéis que la guerra entre la Republica y los Separatistas ha estallado, ¿no? – Hablo Torn, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos jóvenes – Bien. Escuchadme bien. Los jedis serán enviados a distintos puntos de la galaxia para luchar contra el ejército de los Separatistas.

-Vosotros dos también entráis. – dijo triste Angeline.

-Si lo dice el Consejo, entonces está bien. – hablo calmado Shinji.

-Según ellos, como dentro de tres años tendréis que volver, lo mejor será que empecéis ahora. – hablo Torn.

-Entonces está bien. – dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-Entonces, seguidnos. Iremos con el Consejo.

Después de la corta charla, los cuatro se fueron hasta la sala del Consejo, donde los distintos miembros les daban instrucciones a los demás jedis. A pesar de parecer serenos, Shinji y Asuka se encontraban un poco nerviosos. Hasta ahora habían sido entrenados en el manejo de la fuerza, estilos de lucha con sus espadas laser y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de que los jedis no luchaban sin sus espadas, Shinji y Asuka habían sido entrenados también de ese modo.

Vin tenía una segunda opción, que era crear espadas laser que aumentaran su tamaño para que los dos padawans las pudieran usar en los Evangelions, pero parecía que no iba a poder ser. Por ese motivo fueron entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas o con un pequeño cuchillo.

En un principio, Torn y Angeline les instruyeron, pero al final llamaron a unos amigos para que les instruyeran mejor de lo que ambos maestros jedis podían. Desde que aprendieron a usar la fuerza, Shinji y Asuka fueron entrenados en el combate sin armas. Entonces empezaron a recordar la primera vez que usaron la fuerza.

(Flashback)

En una sala del Templo Jedi se podía ver a dos pequeños niños. Uno castaño y la otra pelirroja. Ambos pequeños estaban con un brazo extendido hacia una pequeña esfera dorada. Ambos pequeños estaban intentado usar la fuerza por primera vez. Sus maestros estaban detrás suyo mientras observaban el acontecimiento. La esfera de Asuka temblaba un poco. Ella fue la primera en conseguir levantarla un par de centímetros del suelo. Al tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de lo que había conseguido. Poco a poco conseguía ir levantándola un poco más. Al principio, Shinji no conseguía levantarla, ni siquiera moverla un poco. Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que su esfera dorada se moviera un poco. Al igual que Asuka, fue levantándola poco a poco.

Cuando ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos, vieron con alegría que lo habían conseguido. Por desgracia, habían perdido la concentración, por lo que las bolas cayeron al suelo, provocando decepción en ambos pequeños.

-Bien hecho. – Sonrieron ambos maestros – Lo habéis conseguido.

-Pero maestro, se han caído. – murmuro triste Shinji.

-Es vuestra primera vez. Además, habéis perdido la concentración. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es no perderla. – le explico Angeline.

(Fin flashback)

También recordaron la primera vez que usaron sus espadas laser.

(Flashback)

Shinji y Asuka tenían unos ocho años. Ambos estaban en una sala circular con grandes ventanas y pinturas de las batallas de los jedis de la Antigua República. Ambos pequeños tenían unos cascos blancos que les impedían ver. En sus manos sostenían una espada laser de pequeño tamaño. La de Shinji era azul y la de Asuka verde. Ambos estaban en posición defensiva. Con ambas manos sostenían las espadas, sin dejar aperturas. Una pierna la tenía más atrasada que la otra, poniendo una pose que les servía tanto para lanzar un ataque como para defenderse.

Girando alrededor suyo había una pequeña esfera grisácea. Esta lanzaba pequeños rayos a los dos pequeños. Estos pequeños rayos daban siempre a los pequeños, que no sabían dónde estaba la esfera ni a donde atacaría.

-Recordad, no debéis fiaros de vuestros sentidos. Un jedi puede notar como la Fuerza penetra en él. Guiaros por ella. – explico la castaña.

-Sí, maestra.

Dejando que la Fuerza los guiase, ambos jóvenes detenían con sus espadas los pequeños rayos de la esfera. Muchas veces estos rayos golpeaban en los jóvenes, dándoles unas pequeñas molestias cuando impactaban. A pesar de estar en una misma sala, Shinji y Asuka no se dan en ningún momento. En ningún momento se rozas y menos aún tienen el peligro de que la espada de uno corte a otro.

(Fin flashback)

Y la primera en las que practicaron pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

(Flashback)

Los pequeños tenían nueve años. Había pasado un año desde que empezaron a usar las armas laser, o como decía Torn, a aprender negociaciones agresivas. Gracias al entrenamiento jedi, la mente de ambos pequeños estaba en calma. Los miedos que tenían hacia cinco años desde que Torn los encontró. Con el paso de los años, los miedos habían sido superados. Sentimientos, como el odio, ya no existían para ellos. Poco a poco habían conseguido avanzar en el camino del jedi. En estos años, también tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento físico. Tenían una gran resistencia, y sus habilidades estaban mucho más afinadas que la mayoría de los humanos. Además, habían aprendido a usar la Fuerza para aumentar dichas habilidades, como hacia el maestro Yoda cuando luchaba. Un día, estaban corriendo por una pista de obstáculos. Esquivaban, saltaban, corrían, etc. En la sala, observando a los niños, se podían ver a varias personas. Dos de ellas eran los maestros. También había un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era enorme y fornido. De cabello castaño y ojos azules. Tenía la mirada seria y fría mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes correr. Al lado suyo estaba la mujer. Era baja, pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ella también observaba a los jóvenes seria, pero no fría. Después de que los pequeños terminaran su carrera, caminaron hasta estar delante del hombre y la mujer.

-Bien hecho enanos. No está mal para un calentamiento. – el hombre tenía la voz profunda y firme. No por nada antes era General de un Ejercito – Ahora vamos a empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento. Ni se os ocurra desobedecerme o pagareis las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, el hombre empezó a andar hasta una parte de la gigantesca sala, donde el suelo era más blando, perfecto para empezar a practicar. La mujer no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a caminar detrás del hombre, junto a los niños.

A pesar de ser amigos desde hace muchos años, Torn se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlos llamado.

-Angeline. – la llamo.

-¿Si? – pregunto la castaña sin apartar la mirada.

-Me parece que nos vamos a quedar sin aprendices. – dijo deprimido.

-Exagerado.

Mientras, con los entrenadores y los padawans, el hombre se encontraba en una pose defensiva. Shinji y Asuka se encontraban en frente de él, esperando. La mujer se encontraba unos metros separada de ellos.

-Bien. No podéis usar la Fuerza para aumentar vuestras habilidades. Ahora, ¡atacadme! – ordeno el hombre.

Asuka fue la primera. Desde abajo intento darle un puñetazo ascendente en la barbilla, pero el hombre la bloqueo y con un golpe en las costillas la alejo bastante. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Shinji se lanzó contra él. Al contrario que su amiga, Shinji dio una patada barredora para tirarlo. El hombre dio un pequeño salto para esquivarla. Con el impulso que tenia de la patada fallida, Shinji se incorporó dando un salto para darle un puñetazo al hombre, pero este lo bloqueo y lo golpeo para apartarlo.

Una vez terminado el primer ataque, Shinji y Asuka se encontraban sobándose el duro golpe recibido.

-No está mal para unos enanos. Os falta experiencia, rapidez y fuerza. Puede que vuestros maestros sean blandos con vosotros, ¡pero conmigo eso no va a pasar! ¡Entendido!

-¡Si! – gritaron los dos pequeños mientras se ponían firmes y temblaban un poco.

-No hace falta que te pongas así. – le recrimino la mujer, que no había hablado hasta ahora.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Torn y Angeline miraban preocupados la escena.

-Creo que tienes razón, Torn. – dijo Angeline para después suspirar.

(Fin flashback)

* * *

><p>Ahora, los cuatro se encontraban ante la sala del Consejo Jedi. No sabían qué tipo de misión iban a hacer, pero sabían que a partir de este momento su vida iba a cambiar. Con paso firme entraron en la sala del consejo, donde estos ya los esperaban.<p>

-Maestros. – saludaron los cuatro con una leve reverencia.

-Maestros Torn y Angeline, jóvenes Ikari y Soryu. – Saludo Windu – Supongo que vuestro maestros os habrán explicado. – dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes.

-Así es maestro. – respondieron.

-Bien. Debo decir que ya sabréis el lugar al que tendréis que ir. Por el momento vuestra misión será conjunta.

Ni los jóvenes ni los maestros se esperaron esas palabras. Normalmente a una misión suelen ir maestro y aprendiz. Supusieron que, al ser esto una guerra y el ser muy jóvenes e inexperimentados sería mejor que fueran los cuatro juntos.

-¿Dónde es la misión, maestro? – pregunto Angeline.

-Vuestra misión es en el planeta Fondor. Sabemos que un grupo Separatista ha capturado a sus líderes y se han hecho con el control del planeta. Vuestra misión es infiltraros, capturad a los Separatistas y volver a poner a sus líderes. – Hablo el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi – También sabemos que hay un ejército droide. Si capturáis a los Separatistas, el ejército Clon podrá intervenir sin provocar un alzamiento de los habitantes del planeta contra nosotros.

-Entendido maestro. – dijeron ambos adultos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidió Yoda.

Los cuatro hicieron otra reverencia y abandonaron la sala. Su primera misión estaba a punto de empezar. No sabían lo que se iban a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Torn, Angeline, Asuka y Shinji se encontraban saliendo del Templo Jedi. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con dos personas. Un hombre y un chico mayor que los dos jóvenes.<p>

-Maestro Obi Wan. Joven Anakin. – saludo Torn.

Exacto. Se trataban de Obi Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Ambos se encontraban hablando seriamente entre ellos. Ambos habían estado en primera línea cuando empezó la guerra.

-Maestro Torn. Maestra Angeline. – saludo Obi Wan.

-Maestros. Enanos. – se burló Anakin.

-Maestro Obi Wan. – Saludaron ambos jóvenes - ¡No somos enanos!

El grito del dúo provoco que Anakin soltara una carcajada. Desde que los había conocido hace diez años cogieron buena confianza. Cuando solían verse, Anakin los molestaba. Según Obi Wan, era por su edad. Anakin era muy impulsivo y no era tan serio como debería. Los maestros Torn y Angeline se sentían orgullosos de sus padawan, salvo en situaciones como esta. Los tres maestros podían ver como sus padawans se encontraban 'peleando' por alguna tontería que había hecho el joven Anakin a ambos jóvenes aprendices.

El maestro Obi Wan les contaba que ambos iban a una misión en el Borde Exterior. Torn y Angeline le contaron sobre su misión en el planeta Fondor.

-He escuchado sobre eso. – Hablaba Obi Wan mientras se acariciaba la barba – Al parecer no quisieron unirse a los Separatistas. Debido a eso decidieron actuar.

-Ese planeta tiene grandes recursos. Los Separatistas darían un duro golpe a la Republica. – hablo Angeline.

-Eso es cierto. Lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes. El Consejo nos ha dicho que hay un contacto y que debemos buscarlo en la capital del planeta. – Hablo Torn – Bien. Nos vamos. Un gusto verte Obi Wan.

-Lo mismo digo.

Al ver que sus dos maestros se estaban yendo, Shinji y Asuka dejaron su 'pelea' con Anakin para ir con los adultos. Mientras corrían hacia ellos miraron a Anakin, el cual los miraba de forma burlona. Entonces, ambos padawan estiraron sus manos y 'tiraron' de las piernas del joven Skywalker, provocando que cayera de espaldas. Después de llegar con sus maestros, estos los miraron muy seriamente. Shinji y Asuka bajaron la cabeza al entender las miradas que les daban ambos adultos.

* * *

><p>Después de salir del templo cogieron un vehículo hasta llegar al puerto principal de Coruscant. El lugar era mucho más grande que el Templo Jedi. Miles y miles de naves de todos los tamaños salían y salían del puerto. El pequeño vehículo volador en el que iban los jedis descendió hasta tocar suelo. Estos bajaron del vehículo para adentrarse en el enorme edificio. Criaturas de toda la galaxia transitaban en ese lugar, yendo cada uno a su destino. Durante mucho tiempo, los jedis estuvieron buscando el transporte que los llevaría hasta Fondor. Al final lo encontraron. Su transporte era una nave no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para que los jedis estuvieran cómodos en el viaje. Una vez montados en ella. Angeline tomo los mandos y encendió los motores. La nave empezó a volar hasta que salieron del edificio, volando hacia el espacio, atravesando la atmosfera.<p>

-Como detesto volar. – se quejaba Torn, el cual estaba sentado en el sitio del copiloto.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te pareces a Obi Wan? – se burló Angeline.

-Pero él lo detesta por otro motivo. – se quejó el rubio.

Mientras ambos adultos discutían, Shinji y Asuka se habían ido a sentar en otro lado mientras jugaban en una mesa redonda, con cuadros blancos y negros en el que aparecían distintos seres virtuales luchando entre ellos.

Una vez que la nave atravesó la atmosfera de Coruscant y llego al espacio, salto a la velocidad de la luz, rumbo al planeta Fondor.

* * *

><p>El viaje largo era. Lejos de Coruscant el planeta estaba. Mientras la nave viajaba hacia su destino, los cuatro jedis planeaban su plan. Se dividirían en dos grupos, cada maestro con su aprendiz. Angeline y Asuka se encargarían de encontrar a los líderes Fondorienses mientras que Torn y Shinji buscaban a los separatistas y los mantenían ocupados. Una vez que los lideres Fondorienses fueran liberados, se les convencería de dejar que el Ejercito Clon de la Republica interviniera en la lucha.<p>

Una vez aclarado el tema, cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

* * *

><p>Después del viaje, los jedis habían llegado a su destino, el planeta Fondor. Su tamaño era dos veces el de la Tierra. La verdad es que se parecía bastante a nuestro planeta azul. Más de la mitad del planeta era cubierto por el mar, mientras que el resto era todo verde. No había continentes tan grandes como los nuestros. En cambio, estaba formado por miles y miles de islas de diferentes tamaños. Había algunas más grandes que Perú y otras como las islas de Hawái. La nave jedi se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la capital del planeta. Esta se encontraba en la isla más grande que había. Por suerte, la flota espacial Separatista se encontraba en el otro lado del planeta. A pesar de eso no se fiaron. La nave descendió a una velocidad normal. Una vez atravesada la atmosfera decidieron aterrizar en medio de un precioso bosque. Con su radar buscaron formas de vida, encontrando solo a animales salvajes del bosque. Una vez que la nave aterrizo, los jedis bajaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la capital.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían andado durante un buen rato hasta que lograron salir del bosque. No muy lejos se podían ver muchos rascacielos que no eran tan grandes como los de Coruscant, pero eran bastante altos. Con sus túnicas cubrieron sus rostros y cuerpos. No interesaba que los Separatistas supieran que ya habían llegado, porque sabían que iban a ir.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían conseguido llegar a la capital del planeta sin ningún tipo de incidente. Los androides del ejercito Separatista patrullaba las calles y nadie decía nada. Ningún habitante se atrevía a hacer algo por temor. Los tanques se contaban por docenas y los androides por miles. Con todo el cuidado que tenían, los jedis caminaban entre las sombras del atardecer. Llegaron a una pequeña tienda, donde su contacto los estaría esperando. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien se acercó. Se trataba de un anciano canoso y con entradas. Era bastante delgado y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo.<p>

-Por el odio no te dejes llevar… - dijo el anciano.

-… porque al Lado Oscuro caerás. – siguieron los maestros.

-Me alegra ver que habéis llegado. – Sonrió un poco el anciano – Seguidme, por favor.

El anciano empezó a caminar hacia un edificio, siendo seguido por los jedis. Una vez entraron en el edificio, bajaron unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un sótano.

-¿Cómo está la cosa? – pregunto Angeline.

-Cada vez va a peor. Cuando los separatistas tomaron el control pusieron un toque de queda, disolvieron el ejército y controlan todos los suministros, dejándonos casi sin alimentos. Si esto sigue así no tardaremos en morir de hambre.

-Entonces será mejor empezar el plan cuanto antes. – hablo Torn.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunto el anciano.

-Mi aprendiz y yo iremos a buscar a vuestros líderes. Una vez los encontremos los sacaremos de ahí. – hablo Angeline.

-Me parece bien. Te daré unos veinte hombres para ayudarte a sacarlos. – la castaña asintió.

-Shinji y yo buscaremos a los Separatistas y los mantendremos ocupados.

-¿No será peligroso? – pregunto preocupado el anciano.

-He dicho que los mantendremos ocupados, no que hagamos un suicidio. – Sonrió el rubio - ¿Cuántos hombres tienes en total?

-Somos alrededor de cincuenta en esta ciudad. En las demás también hay pequeños grupos. Una vez que liberemos a nuestros líderes, el ejército luchara.

-Eso está bien. Necesitare unos cuantos hombres para ayudar en la distracción.

-No hay problema. Los otros treinta iremos con vosotros.

-Perfecto. Empecemos.

Cuando empezaron la operación era de noche.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde que la operación empezó. Angeline, Asuka y veinte hombres y mujeres de la resistencia iban de camino hasta la cárcel de la capital. Se trataba de un edificio de unos cincuenta metros de alto, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. La cárcel se encontraba en el subsuelo. Entrar y salir era muy complicado. El plan de Angeline era entrar con Asuka a la cárcel y una vez encontraban a los líderes, los de la resistencia empezarían un ataque para ayudar, creando una distracción. Las dos jedis se encontraban caminando hacia la cárcel por una entrada secreta. Solo los que pertenecían al alto mando la conocían. Uno de ellos era el anciano, el cual le había explicado todas las rutas secretas a los cuatro jedis. Las jedis habían accedido a la cárcel a través de unos túneles hasta el primer piso del subsuelo. Los pasillos eran grises y estaban bien iluminados. Con toda la rapidez que poseían se escondieron para no ser vista. Una vez que hubieron hecho, Angeline hablo por el comunicador.<p>

-*Hemos entrado. Empezad.*

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

NIO

NIO

Las explosiones no tardaron en escucharse, al igual que las alarmas. No pasaron ni veinte segundos para que todos los pasillos se llenaran de androides que iban hasta el piso cero para responder al ataque. Una vez que los pasillos estuvieron desiertos Angeline y Asuka empezaron su búsqueda, con sus espadas laser a mano.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos antes.<p>

Torn, Shinji y treinta mujeres y hombres de la resistencia se encontraban de camino al edificio del gobierno. Era un edificio ancho y no muy alto. Las paredes eran de piedra y las ventanas pequeñas. En ese edificio se encontraban los cabecillas. Entrar en el no sería fácil, por no decir la alta seguridad que tenían. Dos tanques en la puerta y otros cuatro rodeando el edificio.

-Fiuuu. Esto va a ser mu complicao. – dijo Torn mientras observaba todo a través de sus prismáticos.

-¿Qué hacemos maestro? – le pregunto Shinji.

-Dime una cosa Shinji. ¿Te dan asco las alcantarillas? – le pregunto sonriéndole de una manera que produjo escalofríos al joven padawan.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después.<p>

-Cuando me preguntaste eso no me esperaba que lo preguntaras en serio. – decía Shinji mientras caminaba agachado a través de las alcantarillas.

-Por algo te lo pregunte. – Se justificó el rubio -*Aquí Torn.* - hablo por el comunicador - *Vamos a empezar la operación.*

-*Entendido.* - hablo el anciano por el comunicador - *La maestra Angeline y su aprendiz Asuka están a punto de empezar la suya.*

-*Entendido. Esperaremos a que empiecen.*

Una vez término de hablar con el anciano miro al resto.

-Escuchadme. Lo que hemos ahora será ir en silencio. Cuanto más cerca estemos de la sala central mejor. Si es posible no abráis fuego hasta que nos descubran. ¿Entendido?

-Si. – respondieron.

-Bien.

Torn se asomó un poco por la entrada de la alcantarilla para poder observar el lugar. No había muchos androides.

-Comunicad a los diez que se encuentran fuera que no abran fuego hasta que el grupo de la maestra Angeline lo haga. – ordeno Shinji.

-Si. – contesto uno, el cual se puso a dar instrucciones a sus compañeros.

Estuvieron esperando durante diez minutos hasta que…

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

NIO

NIO

El sonido de las explosiones y el de las alarmas inundaron todo el lugar. Los androides separatistas corrieron hasta salir del edificio para contraatacar. Después de un par de minutos, en el lugar donde se encontraba escondido el grupo de la resistencia solo quedaban cuatro androides.

-Shinji, - lo llamo Torn – te toca.

El joven padawan asintió. Con silencio salió de la alcantarilla. Miro a su alrededor. El lugar era la recepción. Detrás suyo se encontraban las puertas que daban a la calle. Delante suyo había un enorme pasillo, el cual conducía a la sala central. Nada más salir activo su espada laser. Los cuatro androides que quedaban lo vieron y apuntaron sus armas hacia el joven.

-Disparad. – ordeno uno de los androides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Con gran rapidez, Shinji avanzo, mientras desviaba los láseres, hacia uno de los androides. Cuando llego, y con un movimiento, separo la cabeza del androide del resto del cuerpo, dejándolo inactivo. Dándose la vuelta, bloqueo un disparo laser, el cual reboto, destruyendo otro androide. Los dos que quedaban seguían disparando. Usando la Fuerza, Shinji lanzo una silla de metal hacia los dos androides, destrozándolos.

-Despejado. – anuncio una vez acabo con los androides.

Torn y los demás salieron, apuntando sus armas hacia donde se encontraba el resto de androides, que luchaban sin saber contra que. Al ver que estos no les prestaban ningún caso, avanzaron a través del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Angeline y Asuka estaban esperando a que diez hombres llegaran al lugar. Después de un minuto ya estaban junto a ellas.<p>

-Bien. En marcha. – ordeno la maestra jedi.

El grupo de doce avanzo por los pasillos de la cárcel, buscando donde se encontraban. El anciano les había contado que estarían en el último piso, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Debido a que no se fiaban de los ascensores, tuvieron que usar las escaleras para bajar. Fueron veinte pisos en total. Cuando llegaron al último se encontraron con un enorme corredor. Lo malo, al fondo de este habían cuarenta androides. Estos, al ver a las jedis y a los de la resistencia, abrieron fuego.

-Atacad.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Con gran rapidez, se tuvieron que esconder detrás de pequeñas paredes. A pesar de ser jedis, eran cuarenta androides juntos. Una mujer de la resistencia cogió un lanza misiles y apunto a los androides. Disparo a los pies, ya que no sabía si en la pared del fondo se encontraban sus líderes.

KABOOM

La explosión fue bastante grande. Una vez que el polvo empezó a disiparse, Angeline y Asuka avanzaron a gran velocidad. Los androides que no estaban destruidos empezaron a disparar otra vez, pero era tarde. Ambas jedis desviaban los disparos laser y destruían a los androides de batalla.

Una vez que estos estaban destruidos se adelantaron para ver si había más.

-¡Despejado! – grito la castaña.

El grupo de la resistencia avanzo hasta estar a la altura de las jedis. Siguieron avanzando, encontrándose con más androides. Iban celda por celda buscando a los líderes, pero todas estaban vacías.

-¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba Angeline.

-¡Maestra Angeline! – Grito uno - ¡Los encontré!

Con rapidez, las jedis y el resto del grupo corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre. En la celda se encontraron con los líderes, los cuales no tenían buen aspecto. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su aspecto también estaba sucio. Se podía notar que llevaban varios días sin ningún tipo de alimento.

-¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto una mujer de avanzada edad.

-Soy la maestra Angeline. Jedi al servicio de la Republica. Venimos a sacaros de aquí. – le informo la maestra.

Mientras, Asuka usaba su espada laser para destruir la puerta. Una vez destruida los líderes iban saliendo con cuidado, siendo atendidos por los de la resistencia.

-Muchas gracias. – agradeció la anciana.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde. Ahora tenemos que sacaros de aquí.

Ayudando a los líderes, las jedi y el grupo de la resistencia empezaron a caminar para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el edificio del gobierno, Shinji, Torn y el resto del grupo iban a paso seguro de camino hacia la sala central. Sabían que ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban dentro porque ya no se oiga las enormes explosiones del exterior. Desgraciadamente era tarde como para que los androides de fuera pudieran atacarlos. Se habían encargado de cortarles el paso durante un buen tiempo. A pesar de que sabían que tenían la espalda segura, eso no les libro de los androides que iban apareciendo en grandes grupos. Con toda la rapidez que podían, los jedis y el grupo avanzaban. Después de unos muy largos minutos, y haber subido hasta arriba andando, llegaron hasta la sala central. El suelo de la sala estaba construida con mármol. Tenía columnas blancas mientras las paredes eran de color amarillo claro. Las ventanas de la sala eran gigantescas. Había una enorme mesa redonda en el centro. Entrando como Pedro por su casa, se encontraron con varios hombres de distintas edades sentados en la mesa.<p>

-Ya habéis conseguido llegar, ¿eh? Habéis tardado. – se burló un joven de unos veinticinco años.

-Me temo que habéis perdido, jedis. Puede que nos hayáis capturado a nosotros, pero aún quedan otros en este planeta. – sonrió arrogante otro hombre de unos cincuenta años.

-No me preocupo por eso. – Hablo Torn mientras se acercaba – Vosotros seréis llevados ante la justicia. Ya nos encargaremos de los demás.

-Eso lo veremos, jedi.

Había dos puertas situadas a ambos lados de la sala, una en frente de la otra. Por ella empezaron a salir androides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Los jedis usaban sus espadas para bloquear los disparos laser y los de la resistencia disparaban. Lo que no esperaron fue que de la puerta de entrada también llegaran más androides. A pesar de ser tantos androides, fueron reducidos. El que hubiera dos jedis lo facilitaba bastante. Los líderes Separatistas intentaron huir en medio del combate, pero Shinji, usando la fuerza, hizo que la mesa les tapara la salida, impidiéndoles salir de la sala central ya que las otras dos salidas estaban ocupadas por los jedis y los que quedaban de los rebeldes. Desgraciadamente habían fallecido cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

El grupo de la resistencia esposo a los tres hombres mientras los jedis miraban por la ventana. El grupo de diez aún se encontraba luchando contra algunos androides que se retiraban. Tanto androides como tanques. El lugar se estaba vaciando.

-Se retiran. – susurro Shinji.

-Sera mejor que recordéis lo que os he dicho, jedis. Puede que nos hayáis cogido a nosotros, pero aún hay otros.

Dicho esto, la batalla que había en el exterior paro, y los miembros del grupo se llevaron a los tres hombres. Shinji y Torn esperaron en la sala hasta que llegaran los demás.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde que la batalla había acabado. La captura de los líderes principales había sido un éxito, al igual que el rescate de los líderes. Angeline, Asuka, los líderes y los veinte de la resistencia habían llegado hasta el edificio del gobierno y se encontraban de camino hacia la sala central. Después de unos minutos todos estaban por fin reunidos.<p>

-Supongo que ustedes deben de ser el maestro Torn y su aprendiz, Shinji. – hablo la anciana.

-Así es. – Saludo Torn mientras ambos hacían una reverencia – Nos alegra saber que todo ha salido bien.

-No todo, maestro jedi. Aún quedan muchos Separatistas que capturar y llevar a la justicia.

-Por eso os quiero pedir permiso para que el Ejercito Clon de la Republica pueda ayudaros a luchar contra los Separatistas.

-Así será. Nuestro ejército ayudara al de la Republica para luchar contra esos malditos que osaron atacar a mi pueblo.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso, primera ministra. Enseguida informare al Consejo. – hablo Angeline.

Esta se alejó y empezó a hablar con el Consejo, dándoles el visto bueno a la intervención del Ejercito Republicano. Los líderes de los Fondorienses se reunieron en la mesa y tomaron asiento. Una vez sentados, la primera ministra empezó a teclear algo en una pantalla y en el centro de la mesa aprecio un aparato, el cual empezó a 'grabar' a los líderes y a retransmitir la imagen por todo el planeta.

-*Escuchadme pueblo. – Empezó a hablar la ministra – Hemos sido invadidos por los Separatistas y su ejército droide. Nosotros hemos sido encarcelados y maltratados desde que esto comenzó, pero gracias a la actuación de los jedis hemos sido liberados y hemos vuelto a tomar el control. Retransmito esto para dar las siguientes órdenes. El ejército debe volver a funcionar, y luchara contra el invasor. Alzaos, pueblo, contra aquel que ha querido quitaros vuestra libertad. El Ejercito Clon de la Republica nos ayudara con sus tropas. Quiero que los ayudéis en todo lo posible. No pararemos hasta que los Separatistas hayan sido expulsados de nuestro planeta y hayan pagado por sus crímenes.*

* * *

><p>El mensaje fue visto por todos los ciudadanos del planeta. Al oír el mensaje de sus líderes decidieron que era hora de empezar a moverse. Los soldados del ejército cogieron sus armas y se reunieron para empezar a luchar. Los ciudadanos ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero seguían siendo civiles.<p>

* * *

><p>El Ejercito Clon ya estaba preparado para empezar la lucha en el planeta Fondor. La flota de naves del Ejercito Republicano se encontraba esperando en el espacio, al otro lado de donde se encontraba la flota separatista. Sabían de la misión de los maestros jedi Torn y Angeline junto a su padawans. Aun sabiendo todo lo que ocurría, esperarían a que los lideres Fondorienses fueran rescatados y ellos mismos les dieran permiso para poder interceder en el combate. A pesar de que en muchos mundos habían 'entrado' sin permiso, esto evitaba futuros follones entre la Republica y el gobierno del planeta en cuestión. Una vez que supieron que tenían luz verde, empezaron a enviar naves a las distintas islas del planeta, donde el ejército Separatista se enfrentaba al ejército Fondoriense. Una vez que las tropas de tierra habían salido de la flota, esta empezó a desplazarse a gran velocidad hacia la flota Separatista. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse ambas flotas, y cuando lo hicieron… el combate empezó.<p>

* * *

><p>El combate se extendió durante varios meses. En ese tiempo, los jedis habían estado separados, cada maestro con su aprendiz, y habían ido a las distintas islas del planeta. En esos meses se habían dedicado a buscar al resto de cabecillas de los Separatistas. Una vez que todos fueron capturados, el ejército droide se rindió y los líderes Separatistas fueron juzgados en Fondor y luego llevados hasta Coruscant. Una vez que el combate planetario termino, se pudo apreciar sus consecuencias. Muchas de las ciudades del planeta estaban destruidas. La población mundial se había reducido bastante. En fin, costaría bastante trabajo recuperar todo lo perdido.<p>

* * *

><p>Después del combate, los cuatro jedis se encontraban en la sala central del gobierno Fondoriense.<p>

-Maestros jedis, jóvenes jedis. Debo daros las gracias por ayudarnos a luchar contra los Separatistas. – agradeció la primera ministra.

-No debe darnos las gracias, primera ministra. – Hablo Angeline – Es nuestro deber.

-Aun así, gracias. Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidió la primera ministra con una reverencia, cosa que fue imitada por el resto de políticos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – respondieron los jedis.

Dicho esto, empezaron a salir del edificio. Una vez fuera, una nave del Ejercito Clon los estaba esperando fuera.

-General Torn, General Angeline, el vehículo los espera. – saludo de forma militar el capitán clon.

-Entendido. Shinji, Asuka, nos vamos. – hablo Torn.

-Sí, maestro.

Los cuatro jedis subieron a la nave y este despego, camino a la nave principal. De la poderosa flota que lucho contra la flota Separatista, quedaba aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento. De ese tanto por ciento, muchas naves tenían graves daños.

La nave en la que iban los jedis llego hasta la nave principal. Atravesando los escudos del hangar aterrizo, dejando que sus ocupantes bajaran. Cuando los jedis bajaron de la nave se encontraron con un hombre y cuatro soldados junto a él.

-Maestros jedis. Soy el comentando de esta flota. Yo me encargare de llevarles de nuevo a Coruscant.

-Entendido. La verdad es que después de estos meses, descansar un poco no suena nada mal. – comento con humor el rubio, recibiendo un zape de la castaña.

-Preparare una nave. Enseguida estará lista.

Los jedis asintieron y esperaron a que les prepararan una nave. A la media hora ya estaba lista. Subieron a ella y volaron de vuelta a Coruscant.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal vuestra primera misión? – le pregunto Torn a los jóvenes.

-Ha sido intensa. – respondió Shinji, mientras Asuka asentía.

-Al menos la hemos cumplido y hemos derrotado a los Separatistas. – comento la pelirroja.

-Me pregunto si nos dejaran un pequeño descanso. Estoy molido. – se quejó el rubio mientras se masajeaba la espalda.

-Eso es porque estas viejo. – se burló la castaña.

-¡Oye!

-Maestro, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de volver a la Tierra? – pregunto el castaño.

-Tres años.

-Ya veo.

El ambiente se volvió bastante tenso, por lo que Torn decidió contar un chiste.

-Esto son dos mosquitos que van en una moto y el de atrás le dice al de delante: ¡Oye, para, que se me ha metido una mosca en el ojo!

Los otros tres le miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente. Aun siendo el chiste tan malo, provoco que los cuatro estallasen en carcajadas. Entre risas, y chistes malos, pasaron el resto del viaje. Esta había sido la primera misión para ambos jóvenes. Había habido momentos de grandes peligros, y no sería la última vez que tendrían una misión igual, para nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya sé que me tarde. Si os soy sincero, quiero que esta sea mi mejor historia. Me está costando un huevo. No tengo mucho lenguaje y no se me da bien describir, pero se hace lo que se puede.<p>

Si os preguntáis el porqué de diez años, es simple… porque me dio la gana. Antes de la guerra de los clones no hay nada interesante. Además, no sé cómo se entrenan los jedis a más de lo que he puesto. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Intento mejorarlo lo más que puedo.


	4. Maestro y aprendiz

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: sí. Asuka y Shinji ven a Anakin como una especie de hermano mayor. Hombre, no se tu pero si Anakin no se vuelve Darth Vader… como que no es Star Wars. Sabes que no molestas XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo, intento alargarlo lo máximo posible antes de entrar en Evangelion.

Aleksast: me alegra muchísimo que te fascine. Esto, ¿podrías decirme donde viste eso del lado oscuro? Es que he revisado pero no veo lo que me quieres decir.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

**MAESTRO Y APRENDIZ**

Un año. Un año ha pasado desde que la guerra entre la Republica y los Separatistas empezó. La galaxia se ha sumido en la guerra. Todo planeta, toda civilización, todo estaba involucrado en la guerra. No había ni un solo planeta que no estuviera luchando en un bando o en otro. Muchas veces una civilización se metía por gusto, otro por ideologías y otros por obligación. Eso fue lo que paso en Fondor hace un año. Los políticos del planeta no querían unirse a la guerra, querían quedarse al margen. La Republica respeto su opinión, pero los separatistas no hicieron lo mismo. Capturaron a sus líderes y tomaron el control durante meses. Fue entonces que Shinji y Asuka, junto a sus maestros, fueron en su primera misión. Esa misión consistía en liberar a los líderes Fondorienses y comandar al Ejercito Clon en su lucha contra los separatistas en el planeta. Por entonces Shinji y Asuka tenían catorce años. Ahora tiene quince y van a por los dieciséis. En este año de guerra los jóvenes jedis habían ido a una sola misión, la de Fondor. Eso se debía a que la misión se alargó mucho más de lo que tenían pensado. Ahora cada uno se encontraba en un punto distinto de la galaxia, junto a su respectivo maestro.

* * *

><p>(Con Shinji y Torn)<p>

Ambos jedis iban en la nave principal de la flota del Ejercito Clon. La flota estaba compuesta por Naves de Asalto, en la cual iban las tropas terrestres y aéreas del Ejercito Clon y eran custodiadas por Cruceros de Ataque. Tenían una formación de rombo. Las Naves de Asalto iban en el centro, mientras que los Cruceros de Ataque las protegían situándose en todos sus lados, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, delante y detrás. Su misión era muy simple. El planeta Boz Pity había sido conquistado por los Separatistas. Su misión era recuperarlo. Sus recursos energéticos eran de los más importantes que había en la galaxia. Que los tuvieran los Separatistas era algo que no podían permitir.

El planeta era totalmente rojo. Su superficie apenas tenía agua. Los cañones, montañas y desiertos ocupaban toda la superficie. A pesar de ello, contaba con una cantidad gigantesca de agua subterránea. Sus recursos energéticos se encontraban esparcidos de dos maneras. Una era en las minas. Estas llegaban hasta kilómetros de profundidad. La otra era en los desiertos. Debajo de la capa de arena había recursos sólidos, que eran igualmente valiosos.

-General Connell. – el Capitán de la flota estelar saludaba a Torn.

-Capitán. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Shinji iba en silencio mientras observaba a través de los cristales, al lado de su maestro.

-No muy bien, general. La flota Separatista bloquea el paso a cualquier lugar del planeta. No podemos pasar sin empezar a combatir.

-¿Podría llegar hasta la superficie en una nave pequeña?

-Podría ser posible. – Salió un holograma en el que se veía el planeta y ambas flotas – Si pudiera llegar hasta estar a trescientos mil kilómetros de distancia del norte magnético del planeta podría hacerlo. Al estar a tal distancia haría que la flota separatista no los notara. Luego habría que bajar a la máxima velocidad posible hasta la superficie del planeta. Al hacer esto, el campo magnético los hará invisibles, de modo que deberían llegar sin problemas.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no funciona?

A pesar de sonar serio, Torn estaba nervioso. No le gustaba volar, como ya había dicho antes. Si a eso le sumamos que podría ser perseguido por las naves de la flota Separatista, sin duda no sería para nada bonito.

-Me temo que podrían detectarle, general. Si eso pasara lo más posible es que fueran a por usted y su discípulo.

-Ya veo.

Empezó a acariciarse la barba, la cual se había dejado crecer, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Si bien era cierto que no había otra forma de llegar a la superficie si no se combatía. Eso no le agradaba nada.

El plan de Torn no era sencillo, pero si lo conseguían sería una jugada maestra. El plan consistía en llegar a la superficie del planeta a salvo. Una vez ahí investigarían hasta encontrar a los líderes. Una vez encontrados se les convencería para luchar. Si lo conseguían podrían atacar desde el espacio y desde el planeta a la flota Separatista. Sin duda el paso más importante y peligroso seria este.

-Shinji, - llamo a su aprendiz - ¿Qué opinas?

El joven padawan se quedó viendo el holograma.

-Es un buen plan mientras no queramos empezar aun el combate. Al no saber cuánto tardaremos en realizar la misión no podremos saber cuándo podremos tener refuerzos del ejército planetario. Además, también hay que contar con que pasara si iniciamos la lucha pero no conseguimos realizar la misión. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es realizar el plan y que la flota espere hasta nuevas órdenes. – analizo el castaño.

-Entonces está decidido. Me llevare un pequeño grupo conmigo.

-De acuerdo general. ¿Cuántos hombres necesitará?

El maestro jedi se puso a pensar. Necesitaba un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero lo suficientemente grande como para poder luchar si las cosas no salían bien.

-Creo que con treinta hombres ira perfecto.

-Entendido. En cuanto sus naves salgan los seguirán. Mandare a que refuercen los cazas para que no os desintegréis al entrar en la atmosfera.

-Bien.

Maestro y aprendiz salieron del centro de mando rumbo al hangar.

-¿Estas nervioso, Shinji?

-La verdad es que no lo estoy.

-Bueno. Solo hemos hecho una misión desde que empezó la guerra, y esa fue la de Fondor. ¿Recuerdas cuando caímos en la emboscada? – pregunto burlón.

-Tú caíste en la emboscada y yo te rescate. – le contesto por igual, provocando un aura de depresión en su maestro.

-Eres malo. – susurro haciendo un puchero.

-Aun me sigo preguntando como caíste, si era muy obvia.

-No es mi culpa. Iba distraído.

Shinji lo miro con cara de '¿en serio?'.

-Y luego soy yo.

Caminaron por la nave hasta llegar al hangar. El hangar estaba situado en medio de la nave principal. Esta tenía dos salidas. Una era en la parte de arriba del Crucero. Dos gigantescas compuertas se abrían en el techo, por donde salían los cazas clones. También tenía una salida pequeña en la parte de debajo del Crucero. Esta solía usarse para las emergencias. En ese preciso momento, las compuertas se encontraban cerradas, y la salida de la parte de abajo se encontraba con los escudos activados. Los dos jedis llegaron hasta sus respectivos cazas. Sus cazas eran dos Interceptores Ligeros Eta-2. Los trabajadores se encontraban instalando a los dos androides en los cazas y reforzándolos para el duro viaje.

-General Connell. – Saludo un soldado – Soy el Jefe del Escuadrón 5, el que ira con ustedes. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Cuando salgamos fuera quiero que forme su escuadrón a mi cola. No sacaremos las armas a no ser que sea necesario. Cuando lleguemos al norte magnético planetario deberemos ir a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a la superficie. Una vez ahí dejaremos las naves justo en el sitio, no deberemos desplazarnos.

-Entendido general.

Una vez dadas las ordenes, ambos jedis subieron a sus respectivos cazas, los encendieron y salieron por la salida de emergencia. Al poco de salir vieron como quince cazas ARC-170 se posicionaban en la cola de ambas naves jedis. Se alejaron de la flota hasta que vieron claramente el planeta. A simple vista no podían verlos, pero sabían que la flota Separatista se encontraba un poco más arriba de la atmósfera planetaria. Sin esperar un segundo más, los cazas empezaron a volar hasta llegar al norte magnético.

-*Jefe rojo, ¿me recibe?* - hablo Torn por el comunicador.

-*Le recibo General Connell.*

-*Bien. Nos faltan apenas segundos para llegar al punto exacto. Cuando lleguemos ordene a todos que usen su máxima velocidad.*

-*Entendido general.*

-*Shinji.*

-*Dime, maestro.*

-*¿Estás preparado?*

-*Siempre. Espero que no te quedes atrás.*

-*Sabes que detesto volar.* - hablo con nerviosismo.

-"Y luego el nervioso soy yo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, los cazas llegaron hasta su destino, el norte magnético planetario.

-*¿Nos han detectado?* - pregunto Shinji.

-*No señor. La Flota Separatista no muestra cambios.*

-*Bien. ¡Adelante!*

En el mismo momento que se dio la orden, todos los cazas cayeron en picado hacia la superficie del planeta. Se podía notar como los cazas aumentaban su velocidad hasta llegar al máximo. Cuando llegaron a la atmosfera se podía observar que los cazas se cubrían en fuego. Si no tuvieran los refuerzos, las naves se hubieran empezado a desintegrar. No aminoraron la velocidad en ningún momento. Siguieron y siguieron cayendo hasta que atravesaron la atmosfera.

-*Jefe rojo, ya podemos reducir la velocidad.*  
>-*Entendido general. Escuadrón 5, reducid la velocidad.*<p>

Conforme llegaban a la superficie, los cazas iban más despacio, hasta que llegaron a la velocidad necesaria como para poder aterrizar en el sitio exacto. Una vez que las naves estuvieron en tierra firme, los pilotos bajaron de ellas. Se podía ver que los morros y la parte delantera de las alas estaban quemadas y bastante dañadas.

-Pufff. Menos mal que pusieron los refuerzos, sino no quiero saber cómo hubiéramos terminado. – dijo Torn al ver el estado delantero e la nave.

-Seguramente hubiéramos acabado bien asados. – comento con humor Shinji.

-He dicho que no quería saberlo. – recrimino su maestro.

-General. – Hablo el jefe del Escuadrón – Listos para recibir órdenes.

-Bien. Iremos hasta la ciudad más cercana. No debemos dejar que los droides de combate de los Separatistas nos vean. Debemos encontrar a los líderes sin que nos descubran, si es posible.

-Entendido general. Coged las armas y las túnicas.

Ambos jedis usaron sus túnicas para cubrir sus rostros, ropas y espadas laser. Los clones usaron túnicas modificadas para camuflarlos cuando las activaran para ocultar sus ropas militares y cascos. Dejaron las naves y empezaron a caminar. Por suerte la ciudad más cercana no estaba muy lejos. El lugar en el que habían aterrizado era llano. Por suerte hay no habían dunas, montañas o cañones que ralentizaran su viaje.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron caminando durante una hora hasta llegar a un poblado. Las casas estaban hechas de piedra. Estaban pintadas de blanco para diferenciarlas del resto de la tierra. Al estar construidas con el material del suelo, estas podían confundirse con él. No habría más de cien casas de estas. Tampoco eran muy grandes, lo suficiente como para que viviera una familia de cinco personas. Había cinco grandes pozos distribuidos equitativamente por el pueblo. De ese modo sus habitantes podían conseguir el agua sin ningún problema.<p>

La gente se escondió en sus casas al ver llegar a los forasteros, ya que no sabían que eran dos jedis y soldados clones. El que parecía ser el jefe del lugar se acercó hasta los forasteros. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Era de piel negra y tenía el pelo moreno. Era bastante alto y se podía percibir su fuerte estado físico.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro pueblo. ¿Podemos ofrecerles algo? – pregunto amablemente.

-Si es tan amable un poco de agua y preguntar si tienen algún vehículo para llegar hasta la capital.

El jefe pareció sorprenderse.

-¿La capital? – El forastero asintió – Bueno, creo tener un par de grandes vehículos.

-¿Cuánto ofrece por su alquiler?

-Creo que con quinientos créditos republicanos estará bien.

Torn, que era el 'forastero' con el que se encontraba hablando el jefe, busco entre sus ropas hasta hallar los créditos. Los conto y se los entregó al hombre, que seguía asombrado.

-Se los devolveremos en cuanto terminemos.

-Está bien.

El jefe hizo un gesto a dos de sus hombres. Estos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron en busca de los dos transportes. Mientras esos dos hombres iban en busca de los vehículos, otros tres hombres iban a los pozos a llenar cubos de agua. Después de cinco minutos de espera se acercaron con dos grandes vehículos y los otros tres con las botellas de agua. En los vehículos podían ir los treinta clones y hasta podrían llevar a alguno más. Los clones fueron subiendo a ambos vehículos. Uno seria conducido por Torn mientras que el otro seria conducido por el Jefe de Escuadrón. Una vez subido en los vehículos, Torn volvió a preguntas.

-¿Hacia dónde queda la capital?

-Deben ir hacia el sur durante dos mil kilómetros.

-Gracias por su ayuda.

Con los vehículos y el agua para el camino, emprendieron la marcha hasta llegar a la capital.

* * *

><p>En la nave principal de la Flota Clon, el Capitán esperaba las noticias del Escuadrón 5.<p>

-Capitán. – llamo uno de su suboficiales.

-Informe.

-El Escuadrón 5 ha llegado a la superficie del planeta y ahora se dirigen en dos vehículos hacia la capital.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias. ¿Han informado del estado de los cazas?

-Así es, Capitán. Al parecer los refuerzos fueron suficientes como para evitar la desintegración de los cazas.

-Bien, bien. Ahora el paso dos, encontrar a los líderes.

* * *

><p>Al ser todo llanura, los jedis y clones tardaron cuatro horas en llegar hasta la capital. Cuando se pudo ver en el horizonte se notó él porque era la capital. Las casas del poblado eran de una sola planta y pequeñas. En este caso, los rascacielos eran enormes. No eran tan grandes y espectaculares como los de Coruscant, pero seguían siendo grandes. Su extensión también era enorme. Podría compararse a una ciudad como Paris, en cuanto a extensión. Lo único que fallaba en la imagen eran los tanques y tropas Separatistas. Había controles a todo vehículo que intentara entrar en la ciudad.<p>

-Bien. Ya hemos llegado. *Jefe rojo*

-*A sus ordenes.*

-*Ordene a sus hombres que bajen del vehículo. A partir de ahora iremos a pie.*

-*Entendido general.*

Dejaron los vehículos antes de llegar a la ciudad. Los clones usaron sus túnicas para camuflarse con el entorno, mientras ambos jedis eliminaban a los droides que estaban patrullando su zona de entrada.

No iban a entrar por las entradas principales. Usarían sus espadas laser para abrir un agujero en uno de los edificios. El problema es que había una patrulla de veinte clones que impedían que entraran sin ser descubiertos. Al no tener nada que arrojar a los droides tuvieron que ir a destruirlos con rapidez.

Ambos jedis usaron la fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. Justo antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los droides activaron sus espadas laser.

VIUM

VIUM

(Imaginad que suena así cuando activan las espadas láser y las usan)

Una vez activadas empezaron a menearlas. Los droides no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar correctamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el perímetro ya era tarde. Con maestría, ambos jedis eliminaron velozmente a los droides. Una vez hecho desactivaron sus espadas laser y miraron en todas direcciones para ver si alguien los había visto.

-No veo ni percibo a nadie, maestro.

-Yo tampoco. *Jefe rojo, ya pueden venir.*

-*Entendido general.*

Mientras los clones llegaban a donde estaban los jedis, estos usaron sus espadas para abrir un agujero del tamaño de una persona en la pared de uno de los edificios. Uno a uno fue pasando hacia el interior. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro tuvieron que poner las túnicas para que nadie notara que había un agujero en la pared. Una vez tapado el agujero hicieron reconocimiento del lugar. Revisaron habitación por habitación hasta que todo fue revisado.

-No hay nadie en esta planta general.

-Entendido. Ahora debemos saber dónde nos encontramos. Shinji.

El padawan saco de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato, del cual salió un holograma de la ciudad.

-Veamos. Nosotros nos encontramos aquí – Torn señalo el edificio en el que se encontraban, que estaba en uno de los extremos de la ciudad – y el palacio del Senado se encuentra aquí. – señalo un edificio en forma de pirámide situado en el centro. La ciudad tenia forma de estrella vista desde el aire – No podemos llegar hasta allí por aire y tampoco por tierra. Debemos buscar un modo de llegar.

-Señor, - hablo el Jefe de Escuadrón – podríamos usar las minas que conectan las galerías de agua para llegar ahí.

Si bien el plan era posible. El agua se encontraba a dos kilómetros de distancia del suelo. Las minas que conectaban las galerías de agua tenían muchas entradas y se conectaban a todos los edificios de la ciudad por pequeños tubos.

-Cierto, podríamos usarlas. Debemos ir a la entrada más cercana y desde ahí podremos ir hasta llegar al palacio del Senado. – comento Shinji.

-El problema sería si nos descubrieran. No dudo que serían capaces de destruir algunas galerías y llevarse media ciudad por delante con tal de detenernos. – Hablo Torn – Es algo muy arriesgado.

-Solo tenemos dos opciones. – Siguió Shinji – O bien vamos por las galerías o bien por la calle. Ambas son muy peligrosas.

-Entonces haremos esto. Mi aprendiz y yo iremos por las galerías junto a catorce hombre mientras tu – dijo mirando al Jefe de Escuadrón – iras con el resto por la ciudad. Hay que ser sigilosos. No debemos dejar que sepan que estamos aquí.

-Entendido general.

-Bien. ¿Dónde se encuentra la entrada más cercana a las minas?

-Están aquí. – Hablo Shinji – A unos cien metros del edificio.

-Bien.

Torn se separó y se acercó a una ventana, sin dejar que los droides lo vieran. Fuera del edificio había pocos droides. El problema era la entrada a las minas. Esta estaba custodiada por un tanque o alrededor de veinte droides de combate.

-Tsk. Demasiado complicado.

Shinji y el Jefe de Escuadrón se acercaron también hasta la ventana. También observaron el lugar. Entonces a Shinji se le ocurrió algo. No muy lejos del lugar también había otro tanque junto a otro grupo de droides.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo, maestro. – sonrió divertido.

Torn volvió su vista a su padawan y sonrió. Cuando a Shinji o Asuka se le ocurría algo, este era sinónimo de éxito.

-Dime, mi pequeño aprendiz.

-Podríamos hacer que los tanques se dispararan entre ellos. El caos y desconcierto aparecerían entre los droides.

-Pero eso llamaría la atención de los demás.

-Cierto. Pero nos dará algo de tiempo para poder entrar en las minas.

Torn estuvo pensando en el plan de su aprendiz mientras miraba a ambos tanques. Podía tener éxito. Mientras los droides intentaban descubrir que pasaba, ellos podían entrar.

-Bien. – miro al Jefe - ¿Lo has oído?

-Perfectamente general. Pero, ¿Cómo harán para que ambos tanques se disparen entre sí?

Maestro y aprendiz se miraron sin dejar de sonreír. Al ver esto, el Jefe les dio las órdenes a sus hombres. Ambos jedis apuntaron sus manos a los tanques. Estos empezaron a mover sus cañones.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el capitán droide al ver que el cañón del tanque se estaba moviendo.<p>

-No lo sé, capitán. Se está moviendo solo.

El cañón siguió girando hasta que apunto al otro tanque, el cual también le estaba apuntando.

-Girad el cañón. – ordeno el capitán.

-No podemos. No responde.

Entonces ocurrió. 'Alguien' le dio al botón de disparar y las enormes balas de cañón salieron en dirección al otro.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Ambos cañones explotaron al impactar las balas en ellos. Una de las balas había dado en el cañón del otro mientras que la bala de este había impactado en medio del tanque. De ese modo ambas balas no chocaron.

La explosión producida por los tanques provoco que los droides que estaban cerca acabaran destrozados o volando debido a la onda expansiva producto de la explosión.

* * *

><p>(Segundos antes)<p>

-Apunta un poco más abajo para que no choquen las balas. – ordeno Torn a Shinji.

-Entendido.

Ambos estaban usando la Fuerza para mover los cañones de ambos tanques.

-¿Listo?

-Si.

-Fuego.

Usando su mano restante, 'pulsaron' el botón de fuego como si se tratara de un control remoto. Ambos tanques dispararon y explotaron cuando las balas impactaron.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Tuvieron que cubrirse ya que la explosión del tanque más cercano destruyo los cristales. Ambos jedis volvieron a asomarse por la ventana para ver como el tanque estaba destruido y los droides de ambos grupos estaban o destruidos o en el suelo medio rotos.

-¡Adelante! – ordeno Torn mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada de las minas.

Shinji salió corriendo detrás de su maestro. Mientras los droides se incorporaban, ambos grupos se dividieron. Torn y Shinji entraron a las minas junto a catorce clones. El otro grupo, liderado por el Jefe de Escuadrón, había atravesado la calle hasta llegar a otro edificio. En un principio ese edificio tenía más salidas, las cuales podían usar para ir acercándose hasta el palacio del Senado.

A los diez minutos de la explosión de ambos tanques. Cien droides de combate y cuatro tanques llegaron, siendo liderados por un neimoidiano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Uno de los droides, que se encontraba completo, se acercó hasta el neimoidiano.

-No lo sabemos General. Creemos que fue un fallo en el sistema.

-¿Un fallo en el sistema?

-Exacto General.

-Entiendo. Es decir, que nadie los ataco.

-Cierto, General.

-…

El neimoidiano empezó a observar todo el lugar. Los dos tanques estaban destruidos mientras eran consumidos por el fuego y expulsaban un humo muy negro. Alrededor suyo había trozos de droides. No había ninguna prueba de que hubiera sido un ataque de algún grupo rebelde o del Ejercito Clon. No había recibido ningún informe en el que le dijeran que habían llegado a la superficie del planeta.

-¿Ordenes General?

-Deshaceos de lo que no sirva. Además, quiero que estén atentos en las galerías.

-Recibido General.

El neimoidiano se fue de ahí, no sin antes ordenar que dos tanques y un grupo de cincuenta droides custodiaran la entrada a las minas.

* * *

><p>(Con Torn y Shinji)<p>

Ambos jedis, junto al pequeño grupo de clones, habían atravesado la entrada de las minas. El túnel medía aproximadamente cinco metros de ancho y cuatro de altura. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las pocas luces del lugar.

-Si empezamos un combate aquí esto podría venirse abajo. – comento Shinji.

-Cierto. Lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes. ¿Tienes el mapa de las minas y galerías? – pregunto Torn.

-Si. Aunque los mapas que tengo guardados son de hace tres años. No sé si se habrán producido cambios en las minas o galerías.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será seguir el camino y esperar que no haya habido cambios.

Los jedis mantenían sus espadas en sus manos, pero sin activarlas. Los clones también tenían sus armas preparadas. Ninguno se podía fiar. Habían estado caminando por diez minutos y por el momento la cosa no iba mal.

-*¿General Torn? Aquí Jefe Rojo.*

-*Dime.*

-*Nos encontramos a mitad de camino. Al parecer a los diez minutos del ataque a los tanques han activado las alarmas. Parece ser que por precaución ya que no se ha hecho un llamamiento para nuestra búsqueda.*

-*Entendido. ¿Habéis tenido problemas?*

-*Ninguno, general.*

-*Bien. Si llegáis a tener alguno o llegáis al objetivo, avisadme.*

-*Entendido general.*

Ambos cortaron la comunicación.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

-Nada importante. Al parecer han activado las alarmas, pero no saben nada de nosotros.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno? – sonó sarcástico.

-Mejor a que sepan que somos nosotros, ¿no?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la primera galería del camino. El lugar era jodidamente inmenso. El camino, ahora formado por un puente de metal, colgaba por encima del agua. En ese lugar las luces eran más potentes, ya que iluminaban el lugar entero. Con sumo cuidado fueron pasando uno por uno. Cuando estaban a medio puente, Shinji paro de golpe.

-Maestro…

-Si. También lo he percibido.

Torn hizo un gesto a uno de los clones. Este se adelantó hasta estar detrás del maestro jedi. Unos pasos empezaron a sonar. El sonido metálico se escuchó cada vez más fuerte. Al final, al otro lado de la galería se pudo ver como aparecieron dos superdroides de combate B-2.

-Mierda. Esto no es bueno. Shinji.

-Si.

No podían empezar un combate en las galerías, y menos contra esos droides.

-Disparad cuando os diga.

-Sí señor.

Los clones apuntaron sus armas a los superdroides. Sin perder más tiempo, Shinji y Torn usaron la Fuerza para inmovilizar a los superdroides.

-Fuego.

Disparando varias veces contra ellos, los clones destrozaron a los dos superdroides. Cuando dejaron de disparar, Torn y Shinji dejaron de usar la fuerza y los superdroides cayeron al suelo lentamente, destrozados.

-Esto no es bueno. Aún nos queda un buen trecho hasta llegar al palacio del Senado.

Siguieron caminando, pasando de largo a los dos superdroides que yacían destruidos en el suelo. Iban a paso normal, pero atentos a cualquier droide que pudiera aparecer en el lugar. Según avanzaban por el lugar iban encontrando más droides o superdroides. Para evitar que les detectaran siempre usaban la misma forma. Los jedis los inmovilizaban y los clones los destruían. Algunas veces no hacía falta, ya que los jedis los destruían con sus espadas.

-*General Torn, hemos llegado al objetivo. ¿Dónde se encuentra usted?*

-*Estamos a cinco minutos. ¿Podéis esperarnos?*

-*Sin problemas. Por suerte los edificios tenían varias salidas por las que podíamos esquivar a los droides.*

-*Eso está bien. Cuando de la señal tendréis que infiltraron en el palacio. Nos veremos en la zona 3 sección 45.*

-*Entendido.*

-Zona 3 sección 45. – murmuro Shinji – A veces me pregunto porque tenemos que llamar a nuestro punto de reunión de esa manera.

-Porque queda más chula. – sonrió el rubio.

Después de cinco minutos caminando por las minas llegaron al objetivo. El lugar era un ascensor, el cual llevaba hasta la salida de las minas. Torn y Shinji fueron los primeros en subir para ver que les esperaba fuera. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, abrieron la puerta para ver lo justo y necesario. Fuera había apenas cuatro droides. El problema era en el camino que había entre el palacio del Senado y la salida de las minas. Se notaba que habían fortalecido mucho el lugar. Había cañones anti-aéreos, cañones de protones semiautomáticos J-1, tanques terrestres armados, cañones de artillería pesada, tanques droides IC-227, tanques blindados de asalto y centenares de droides.

-Bueeeeeno… podría ser peor. – comento Torn.

Y entonces se escuchó, el sonido de vehículos volando. Se trataban de droides tri-caza y bombarderos.

-Es peor. ¡Porque siempre tiene alguien que decir esa frase!

-Cálmate. No vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos… por ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un modo de llegar hasta el palacio del Senado. *Jefe Rojo, ¿Dónde estáis situados?*

-*Aquí Jefe Rojo. Estamos al otro lado de ustedes.*

-*¿Hay muchos droides en vuestro lado?*

-*Nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos, señor.*

-*Por nuestro lado hay demasiados. Tendremos que buscar otro modo de llegar hasta allí. – Se quedó pensando mientras miraba el holograma del lugar – Intentare llegar por otro camino. Vosotros infiltraos ya.*

-*Entendido.*

Cortaron la conexión.

-Por donde iremos, maestro.

-Solo te diré que tendremos que darnos una buena ducha.

Shinji tembló al imaginar por donde quería ir su maestro, y solo había un sitio.

* * *

><p>Alcantarillas. Habían vuelto a usar las jodias alcantarillas. Shinji no sabía si es que a su maestro le encantaban o lo hacía para joderle. Como toda ciudad, las alcantarillas se encontraban en un nivel intermedio entre la ciudad y las galerías de agua.<p>

Shinji no estaba para nada alegre. Los jedis se identificaban por ser serenos y tranquilos, pero en este caso Shinji quería matar a su maestro de una forma horrible.

-¿Ocurre algo Shinji?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por las alcantarillas?

-Bueno… no había otra forma. Era esto o enfrentarnos al ejercito droide.

-¿Y no podíamos haber seguido hasta estar justo debajo del palacio y luego haber subido hasta arriba atravesando las minas ocultas?

Torn paro de golpe, haciendo que Shinji y los clones parasen su marcha. El hombre rubio se volvió hacia su aprendiz y le miro asombrado.

-¿Habían minas secretas?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

Shinji estaba respirando hondo mientras intentaba mantener el control de sus emociones, pero le estaba costando.

-Maestro, ¿no me escuchaste cuando hablamos antes?

-¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de haber llegado a las minas.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Pues mira tú que no. – sonrió nervioso.

-Le pienso decir sobre esto a la maestra Angeline.

La cara del rubio se puso blanca.

-¡NOOO! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESA!

-Lo siento maestro, pero debe aprender a escuchar.

En el fondo, Shinji deseaba ver a su maestro ser 'regañado' por la jedi. Después de que Torn pidiera a Shinji, de la forma más humillante, que no le dijera nada a la mujer, el pequeño grupo retomo la marcha. Llegaron a un punto en el que aparecían unas escaleras que ascendían hacia arriba. Las subieron y cuando llegaron al final abrieron una escotilla. Al abrirla vieron un pasillo pequeño en el que no había absolutamente nadie. Primero salieron los jedis y después ayudaron a los clones a sacar las armas.

-Bien. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Shinji volvió a sacar el aparato, pero esta vez el holograma creo una imagen 3D del palacio del Senado.

-Estamos aquí, en la parte más baja. Tendremos que subir treinta pisos hasta llegar al nivel cero. Allí debería encontrarse el Jefe Rojo con el resto del Escuadrón. Una vez allí deberemos ascender unos cincuenta pisos hasta llegar a la planta en la que se reúnen los líderes. Deberemos atravesar tres pasillos para llegar a la sala presidencial.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabemos cuántos droides hay arriba? – pregunto Torn al uno de los clones.

-Según nuestros escáneres, hay un gran número de ellos antes de llegar al nivel cero.

-Bien. Por ahora usaremos armas cortas y pequeñas. Dejaremos las pesadas para cuando lleguemos al nivel cero.

-Entendido señor.

Empuñando sus espadas láseres y pistolas, los jedis y clones empezaron a avanzar a través del pasillo. Después de correr y destruir droides durante cinco minutos, llegaron a unos ascensores.

-Podríamos usarlos. Hay dos y serían suficientes para que quepamos todos. Lo malo es que solo llegan hasta el nivel cero. – explico Shinji.

-Bien. Pero tendremos que destruir las cámaras.

-Entendido maestro.

Ambos jedis llamaron a los ascensores y estos empezaron a bajar.

VIUM

VIUM

Ambos jedis activaron sus espadas laser para atacar a cualquier droide que hubiera en los ascensores. Cuando llegaron se abrieron. Dentro no había nada. Con cuidado se asomaron. Asomándose un poco vieron que las cámaras estaban encima de la puerta.

-Maestro.

-Ya las he visto. En cuanto las destruyamos sabrán que algo anda mal. Deberemos ser rápidos. *Jefe Rojo, aquí el general Connell.*

-*Adelante General Connell.*

-*Vamos a subir por unos ascensores centrales hasta el nivel cero. Si los droides se interponen en nuestra salida deberán eliminarlos antes de que lleguemos. Una vez estemos reunidos deberemos subir hasta el piso veinte y llegar a la sala presidencial.*

-*Entendido. Los esperaremos en el nivel cero.*

-Perfecto. Preparaos para luchar.

Ambos jedis destruyeron las cámaras con las espadas laser. Una vez destruidas se dividieron en dos grupos. En uno estaba Shinji y en el otro Torn.

-Nos vemos en el nivel cero.

-Bien. Adelante.

Pulsaron los botones y empezaron a ascender hacia el nivel cero. Los clones preparaban la artillería pesada mientras los jedis se calmaban.

* * *

><p>(Con el Jefe Rojo)<p>

El grupo formado por el Jefe Rojo se encontraba ya dentro del palacio del Senado. Habían recibido las órdenes de su General. Se movían de forma cautelosa hasta llegar a los ascensores centrales. Desgraciadamente un grupo de cincuenta droides, diez superdroides de combate B-2 y cinco droidekas estaban delante de los ascensores, preparados para abrir fuego.

-Mierda. Esto es peor de lo que esperaba. Debemos deshacernos de ellos antes de que lleguen el General y los demás. – comento el Jefe Rojo.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, señor.

Uno de los soldados llevaba un lanzamisiles.

-Ya que. Vamos a armarla gorda.

El soldado se puso en posición y cargo el lanzamisiles.

-Espere a que dé la orden.

-Sí señor.

El Jefe Rojo se encontraba observando los números de los ascensores. No avanzaban muy veloz, pero cuando llegaron a tres dio la orden.

-¡Fuego!

FIUM

El misil salió disparado y voló hasta los droides.

BOOOM

El misil impacto justo en medio del grupo droide, destruyendo prácticamente a todos.

* * *

><p>BOOOM<p>

El sonido de una fuerte explosión llamo la atención del grupo que estaba en los ascensores. Con las espadas laser activadas y las armas en mano, estaban preparados para disparar nada más se abrieran las puertas. Para su sorpresa, cuando estas se abrieron, lo único que había eran trozos destrozados de distintos tipos de droides. El lugar en el que se encontraban era una sala gigantesca de dos plantas. No tenían columnas. Las ventanas eran muy alargadas pero estrechas y el techo era en cúpula.

-¡General!

En el segundo piso estaba asomado el Jefe Rojo. Al recibir el llamado de este, el grupo de los jedis corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraba el resto.

-Buen trabajo.

-No es nada señor, pero debemos movernos, no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí.

-Tienes razón. ¡Escuchad! ¡Ahora tendremos que subir cincuenta pisos sin usar los ascensores! ¡Habrá que tener cuidado porque ahora saben que estamos aquí! ¡Vamos! – ordeno Torn.

Con rapidez, los clones cogieron las armas y empezaron a correr detrás de los jedis. Corrieron a través de la gigantesca entrada mientras disparaban contra los droides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

VIUM

VIUM

Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Seguid avanzando!

* * *

><p>(Con la flora)<p>

-Capitán, hemos recibido nueva información.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-El General Connell ha llegado hasta el palacio del Senado, pero parece ser que han tenido que iniciar un combate y ahora saben que están ahí.

-Entiendo.

-¡Capitán! – grito uno de los hombres que 'vigilaban' la flota Separatista.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Detecto movimiento en la flota Separatista! ¡Están sacando sus cazas!

-… preparen a nuestros cazas. Quiero que estén listos cuando el enemigo venga a por nosotros.

-¡Entendido!

-¿Qué pasara con el General Connell?

-Esperaremos a ver si pueden completar la misión. En caso de que no lo consigan pediremos refuerzos.

-Entendido, señor.

* * *

><p>(Con Torn y Shinji minutos después)<p>

El grupo clon liderado por Torn se encontraba parado debido a una barricada formada por los droides. No tenían mucho tiempo. Tenían la barricada justo en frente y por detrás se acercaban más droides. Lo único que podían hacer era una batalla de desgaste.

-Maestro, tenemos que hacer algo. – hablo Shinji – Seguramente ya estén sacando a los líderes de la sala presidencial.

-Tienes razón. Pero aún nos quedan seis pisos.

Shinji se puso a mirar el pasillo. Tendría unos diez metros de anchura. Había grandes columnas en las cuales se estaban cubriendo. También había grandes ventanas. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Maestro, podríamos usar las ventanas.

-¿?

-Me acuerdo de una historia que me conto la Senadora Amidala. Cuando tuvieron que combatir en Naboo hace tantos años. Al parecer usaron las ventanas para escapar de una situación parecida.

-… eso podría funcionar. El problema es que no sabemos si podremos hacer lo mismo.

-Yo me encargo.

El joven padawan se acercó hasta la ventana que tenía al lado y la abrió. La caída era bastante grande y no había lugar para apoyarse na más que la pequeña repisa. Cuando miro hacia arriba pudo ver que sobresalía un gran borde justo en el techo, con el cual podrían agarrar sus cuerdas.

-Maestro.

-Infórmame.

-Desgraciadamente la repisa es demasiado pequeña como para ponernos de pie, pero en el techo hay un gran borde que sobresale.

-¿Entonces?

-Podemos saltar.

-… ¿A cuántos pisos está el techo?

-Cinco. Nos dejaría uno por debajo de la sala presidencial.

-Entiendo. Es arriesgado, pero o es eso o esperamos a que lleguen el resto de droides. Jefe Rojo.

-Dígame, General.

-Ha escuchado lo que ha dicho mi aprendiz.

-Sí señor, pero me parece muy arriesgado. Si fallamos podríamos morir. Ustedes podrían salvarse con la Fuerza, pero mis hombres no.

-Entiendo. Deme cuatro hombres.

-Bien señor. – el Jefe Rojo hizo un gesto a cuatro hombres que estaban junto a Shinji, estos asintieron.

Tren corrió desde el lado contrario, en el cual se encontraba, y llego hasta estar al lado de Shinji. Abrieron las ventanas y miraron el techo.

-Esto será muy complicado. Si fallamos se acabó la misión.

-Lo se maestro. – Miro a los cuatro clones que los iban a acompañar – Esperad a que lo hagamos nosotros.

-Entendido señor.

Ambos jedis se pusieron de pie en la mini repisa de la ventana y de espaldas a la caída. Se agarraron de la ventana para no caer hasta estar en posición. Inclinaron sus piernas para conseguir impulso. Entonces, con toda la fuerza que tenían, saltaron hacia el aire. No paso ni dos segundos para que, desde su cinturón, salieran dos cuerdas. Estas fueron a gran velocidad hacia el techo, enganchándose perfectamente. Esto provoco que ambos jedis quedaran en el aire.

-Bien. Primera parte conseguida. Os toca. – hablo Torn.

-Bien, señor.

Dos clones imitaron su gesto, pero parándose más separados, para no chocar con los jedis. Se impulsaron y saltaron. Sus cuerdas también consiguieron sujetarse del techo. Luego fue el turno de los dos últimos. Saltaron y lanzaron sus cuerdas. Desgraciadamente uno de ellos, del lado de Shinji, no consiguió enganchar su cuerda, cayendo al suelo.

-¡AHHH!

-¡Mierda!

El joven padawan puso su mano en dirección al clon que caía. Usando la Fuerza evito que siguiera cayendo. Poco a poco fue subiéndolo.

-¡No te quedes parado! ¡Vuelve a lanzar tu cuerda! – ordeno Torn.

-¡Si señor!

Mientras Shinji lo 'sujetaba' el clon volvió a lanzar su cuerda, acertando esta vez en engancharse.

-Fiu. Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor.

-No me dé las gracias soldado. Aún nos queda lo más difícil.

Empezaron a escalar hacia los pisos superiores. No tardaron mucho en conseguir llegar. Cuando lo hicieron los clones usaron sus pistolas para destruir las ventanas. Entonces se impulsaron hasta que consiguieron saltar dentro, tomando posición al instante para luchar. Por suerte no se encontraron con ningún droide.

-Parece que hemos tenido suerte. *Jefe Rojo, aquí el General Connell.*

-*Le escucho, General. ¿Han conseguido llegar?*

-*Así es. Hemos llegado todos. Parece ser que no hay nadie. Ahora iremos a la sala presidencial.*

-*Entendido General. Nosotros la liaremos aquí abajo.*

-*Recibido.* Bien, adelante.

VIUM

VIUM

Activando sus espadas y los clones empuñando sus armas, llegaron a la sala presidencial. En cuanto mismo abrieron las puertas. Una decena de droides de combate B1 abrieron fuego. Los clones se movieron para cubrirse mientras los jedis desviaban o devolvían los disparos láseres con sus espadas.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

Por suerte los droides de combate B1 no eran un problema. No tardaron ni un minuto en destruirlos. Cuando acabaron observaron la habitación mientras buscaban a los líderes. La habitación era de doble piso. Tenía una mesa redonda justo en el centro. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y apenas habían decoración.

-Buscad en alguna parte. Quiero saber si hay algún pasadizo secreto en esta habitación.

-Entendido señor. Adelante.

Los jedis y clones empezaron a buscar en cada rincón de la habitación, sin encontrar nada.

-¿Dónde estarán?

-¡Maestro!

Los clones y Torn se acercaron hasta donde estaba Shinji. El joven jedi estaba debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Debajo de la mesa había un botón, no muy visible. Se encontraba justo en el medio y tenía el mismo color que el resto del mueble, camuflándolo. El castaño lo pulso y se empezó a escuchar un sonido mecánico. Con gran rapidez salió de debajo de la mesa. Unos segundos después el suelo de debajo de la mesa empezó a subir. El espacio cogía toda la mesa y las sillas. Unos segundos después aparecía una entrada secreta que parecía ser que bajaba hacia abajo. Con gran cuidado, los jedis y dos clones bajaron las escaleras. Los otros dos se quedaron cuidando el lugar. Parecía haber bajado un piso cuando apareció una pequeña sala. En ella había unas quince personas y cinc o droides. Sin esperar un segundo, ambos jedis lanzaron sus espadas, atravesando dos droides para luego usar la fuerza y estrellar los dos restantes contra la pared.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si. Muchas gracias.

-¿Dónde están los Separatistas?

-Se fueron al saber que habíais llegado hasta aquí. Nos encerraron aquí dentro y destruyeron los controles para poder salir. Al estar aquí dentro no sabemos dónde se encuentran.

-Entendido. Lo mejor será salir de aquí. Debemos avisar a la flota y ustedes a su ejército.

-Sera lo mejor. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos a la Republica.

Con rapidez los jedis, clones y líderes salieron de la pequeña sala. Cuando salieron, los líderes empezaron a usar los comunicadores para hablar con el ejército que poseían.

-¿Tienen alguna flota espacial?

-Así es, maestro jedi. Pero parece ser que los droides de combate las custodian. Ordenare a nuestros mejores hombres que los eliminen para que nuestros pilotos ayuden a su flota.

-Eso será lo mejor. *Jefe Rojo. Aquí el General Connell. Hemos liberado a los líderes y ahora mandaran a su flota a luchar contra los Separatistas. Informe a la flota.*

-*Recibido, General.*

* * *

><p>(En la flota)<p>

La flota había iniciado el combate. Los cazas Separatistas habían ido a por las Naves de Asalto. Habiendo previsto eso, el Capitán de la flota mando a los cazas a que protegieran las naves. Los Cruceros de Ataque mantendrían a las naves principales Separatistas a raya.

-Capitán. El General Connell ha conseguido liberar a los líderes y ahora mandaran a su flota para ayudarnos.

-Esas son muy buenas noticas. Bien, ¡ataquen con todo a las naves Separatistas!

-¡Si señor!

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, la flota del planeta había ido al espacio para ayudar a la flota de la Republica. El ataque a la capital fue increíble. El ejército planetario había tardado en reunirse. La capital estaba en ruinas. El ejército droide había destruido gran parte, provocando miles y miles de muertes. El grupo comandado por Torn había evacuado a los líderes a un lugar seguro. Tuvieron que pasar muchas más horas antes de que las Naves de Asalto llegaran, haciendo que los soldados y maquinas clones pudieran luchar contra el Ejercito Separatista. Por suerte, después de muchos meses, los Separatistas fueron derrotados y el planeta volvió a manos de la Republica.<p> 


	5. Doble A

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias amigo.

Guest: tienes razón. Shinji es el que siempre se libra y tiene súper poderes, por eso quise que Asuka también se librara.

Edge Maverick: jejeje, habrá que esperar para esos encuentros XD. Si de tas cuenta podrás notar que carácter tiene cada uno, pista… va acorde a su estilo de lucha. Con Rei habrá que esperar. Ya tengo pensado como acabara ella, y eso no lo cambiare XD. Me refería a que no metería romance de Shinji o Asuka. Para Touji será Hikari. Para Rei habrá que esperar casi al final, pero tendrá pareja, quien? No lo diré XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas importantes abajo<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

**DOBLE A**

Al mismo tiempo que Shinji y Torn se encontraban haciendo su misión particular, Asuka y Angeline tenían la suya propia, la cual constaba de destruir un súper arsenal que había en el planeta Dantooin. Hace un mes que el maestro Windu había ido hasta allí para ayudar al Ejercito Clon de la invasión de los Separatistas. Un gran ejército clon, liderado por el maestro jedi, hizo frente a los Separatistas. En medio de la batalla entre ambas fuerzas apareció un gigantesco tanque separatista, el cual generaba temblores sísmicos. Debido a esos temblores parte del Ejercito Clon pereció. El maestro Windu sobrevivió, pero perdió su sable laser. Tuvo que usar sus poderes para defenderse de los droides de combate B-2. Para su suerte los temblores también afectaron al Ejercito Separatista. Después de buscar por todas partes pudo encontrar su espada laser. Una vez que la consiguió, usó la Fuerza para poder llegar hasta la parte de arriba del tanque. Una vez ahí estuvo encima de la escotilla, acabo con los pilotos y lo destruyo desde dentro. El combate quedó en tablas. Según los espías clones, los Separatistas tenían más de un tanque gigante. Eso preocupo mucho a Windu. Desgraciadamente él no podía hacer nada. Ni él ni sus hombres podían ir hasta la base del Ejercito Separatista ya que debían detener cualquier ataque de este a las pequeñas ciudades del planeta. Por ese mismo motivo mando un mensaje a la Orden Jedi, para que enviaran a alguien en su ayuda.

* * *

><p>(Coruscant)<p>

Nos encontramos en una de las salas de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi. La sala donde estamos era bastante amplia, ya que era dedicada para las negociaciones agresivas… también conocido como el entrenamiento con sable láser.

En la sala se podían ver a dos mujeres jedis. Una tenía unos quince años, era pelirroja y de ojos azules. La otra era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, castaña y de ojos castaños. Ambas mujeres cruzaban sus espadas láser. Sus movimientos eran cortos, cerrados y veloces. No dejaban ninguna apertura a la otra. La pelea sin duda era algo increíble para quienes no estuvieran acostumbrados al uso de las espadas láser.

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

La maestra era la que solía atacar, buscando una apertura en la defensa de su padawan. Para su felicidad, Asuka no tenía ninguna. La joven pelirroja sabía cómo mantener su guardia y la distancia. Claro que Angeline no iba con todo. Si así fuera su padawan no aguantaría mucho contra ella. Le faltaba la experiencia, porque el talento y entrenamiento ya lo tenía.

-Je, parece que has mejorado Asuka. Tu estilo de pelea, la Forma III – Soresu, ha mejorado notablemente.

-Eso es porque se ajusta a mi estilo de pelea. Al igual que Shinji usa la Forma II – Makashi, la cual se ajusta a su estilo.

-Cierto. Tú eres más directa y agresiva, en cambio él es más relajado y elegante a la hora de combatir. Por eso cada uno usáis esa Forma.

-Por cierto maestra, ¿cómo crees que le ira a el maestro Torn y Shinji?

-Tengo la sensación de que les ira bien… aunque no sé porque tengo la certeza de que Torn hará algo nada agradable.

-Puede ser.

-Bien, menos charla y más entrenar.

-¡Si!

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento con espada láser, un hombre y una mujer conocidos por Asuka y Angeline entraron en la sala.

-Vicent. Elisa. Gusto veros. – saludo la maestra Angeline.

Vicent y Elisa habían sido quienes entrenaron a Shinji y Asuka en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y al uso de armas no jedi, osease cualquiera menos las espadas láser.

-Maestra Angeline. Mocosa. – saludo burlón a la última.

-Mastodonte. – saludo igual la pelirroja.

-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Vamos a entrenar ahora mismo!

-Me parece bien. Ya tengo ganas de ganarte de una vez.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿En serio lo crees?! ¡Vamos a ver cuánto has mejorado en este tiempo!

Ambos, Asuka y Vicent fueron hasta la sala donde empezaron a entrenar con el hombre y la mujer.

Vicent y Asuka se pusieron en posición. Ambos tenían un estilo de lucha igual. Usaban la fuerza física, la potencia y la rapidez. En cambio, Shinji y Elisa usaban más la técnica, la agilidad y la rapidez. Era lo mismo que con el combate con espadas láser.

-¡Bien enana! ¡Ven con lo que tengas! – sonrió arrogante el hombre.

Asuka cambio su mirada de desafiante a seria. Llevaba muchos años entrenando con ese hombre. Sabía perfectamente que podría dejarla en el hospital si no se controlaba, por lo que no podía ir jugando. Tenía que ir con todo desde el principio.

El primero en lanzarse fue Vicent. Intento dar un puñetazo a la cara de la pelirroja, pero ésta lo esquivo e intento darle una patada en las costillas. Gracias al impulso del puñetazo fallido, Vicent pudo moverse rápidamente para esquivar la patada de la pelirroja. También uso ese impulso para darle una patada giratoria a la altura de la cintura. En un principio iba a evitarla saltando, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que eso podría ser aprovechado por Vicent para darle un puñetazo con el impuso de la patada, por lo que decidió esquivarla agachándose estilo Matrix. Cuando estuvo en esa postura separo sus pies del suelo, cogió impulso con sus brazos e intento darle una patada con ambos pies en la cara del oji azul. Tuvo éxito, pero Vicent también lo tuvo. La pelirroja había conseguido golpear con fuerza la cara del castaño, pero el puño de este había dado en las costillas de la pelirroja. Vicent dio unos pasos para atrás y Asuka cayó al suelo sujetándose las costillas.

-Arg. Nada mal mocosa. Has conseguido que sangre por la nariz. Desgraciadamente yo tengo más fuerza, por lo que mi golpe a tus costillas es más doloroso que el que me has dado.

-Arg. Joder como duele. – murmuraba mientras se levantaba.

-Así me gusta. Esto apenas ha empezado. ¡Vamos!

En los largos años entrenando, Asuka y Shinji habían aprendido la lección de la mente sobre el cuerpo. A pesar del dolor del golpe, no tenía las costillas rotas ni fisuradas. Podía seguir peleando.

Vicent lanzaba golpes con ambos puños. Asuka solamente podía esquivarlos. Estuvo así un tiempo, esperando que el hombre se cansara un poco y entonces ella poder encontrar una apertura y golpearle. Después de dos minutos golpeando al aire, Vicent se cansó y Asuka encontró su apertura. Golpeando con fuerza, la pelirroja dio en el estómago del hombre. Este se agacho levemente producto del golpe. Eso basto para que la joven cogiera su cara con ambas manos y lo golpeara con la rodilla, haciendo que el hombre se incorporara muy mareado. Para rematarlo se puso a su lado, puso su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda del castaño y, usando toda su fuerza, golpeo de nuevo en el estómago y lo tiro al suelo, provocando un buen golpe al hombre.

-Ahhh… ahhh… - respiraba entrecortada la chica.

-¡Arg! ¡Eso duele! – se quejaba el hombre.

-Je… je… parece que… te he derrumbado…

-Nada mal mocosa. Has aprendido bien.

-He aprendido del mejor.

-Oh. Me alabas mocosa, pero no me gustan tan niñas. – decía mientras se incorporaba, pero cayó al suelo gracias a un enorme dolor en las pelotas - … - ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sus ojos estaban como platos y la cara blanca.

Asuka lo había golpeado fuertemente en las pelotas. Si algo había que molestara a la pelirroja era que la llamaran niña. Tenía quince años, era algo que no soportaba.

-No me digas niña. – decía mientras se retiraba, sujetándose el lugar donde Vicent lo había golpeado.

Elisa se acercó hasta su compañero, se puso a su altura y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Eso te pasa por idiota, compañero.

A pesar de la pelea que había tenido con Vicent, Elisa curo rápidamente a la oji azul para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Durante una hora siguieron entrenando arduamente, hasta que quedaron totalmente agotadas. Quedaban dos años para que tanto Shinji como Asuka volvieran a la Tierra, por lo que su formación debía ser más rápida e igual de eficiente que las de los demás padawan. Ese era el principal motivo por el que ya hacían misiones tan peligrosas con sus maestros.

A pesar de esta centrada al cien por cien en el combate, pudo notar la presencia de uno de los maestros jedi de la Orden. Un anciano pequeño y verde entro en la sala. Ambas guardaron el sable láser e hicieron una reverencia al anciano.

-Maestro Yoda. –saludaron todos los de la sala.

El maestro miro a ambas jedis.

-Una misión debéis hacer.

-¿De qué se trata, maestro? – pregunto Angeline.

-¿La misión del maestro Windu conocéis?

-Si maestro. Su misión en Dantooin.

-Ayuda pedido ha.

-¿Ayuda?

Yoda asintió.

-Destruir un arsenal debéis. El ocupado esta con el Ejercito Separatista.

-Entiendo. Como él está ocupado reteniéndolos le es imposible destruir ese arsenal.

-Así es.

-Bien. Partiremos de inmediato. Prepárate Asuka.

-Entendido, maestra.

No tardaron ni una hora en subir cada una a su nave y despegar, camino de Dantooin. Al igual que Torn y Shinji, ambas tenían un Interceptor Ligero Eta-2.

* * *

><p>(Dantooine)<p>

Una vez que llegaron al Borde Exterior, tuvieron que volar hasta llegar a las coordenadas del planeta. Cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron verlo.

Dantooin era un mundo lejos del ajetreo y de las rutas comerciales galácticas, sin colonias industriales ni tecnología avanzada. Al igual que Tatooine, estaba controlado mayoritariamente por los Hutts. Tenía dos lunas, una cerca de la otra, pero no lo suficiente como para estrellarse entre ellas. La superficie del planeta era acuática en un setenta por ciento. Debido a esto existían varios continentes. Uno estaba en el ecuador y conectaba un gran continente al norte y otro al sur gracias a estrechos istmos, pero estaba aislado del continente del noroeste. El terreno del planeta estaba cubierto por sabanas. La atmosfera era una mezcla de gases con oxígeno. Debido a estas características, el planeta contaba con una enorme cantidad de fauna. También habían tribus nómadas establecidas en las costas, pero eran tan pocas que el planeta parecía deshabitado.

Era por ese motivo que los Separatistas habían elegido ese mundo en el Borde Exterior para tener su arsenal. A pesar de que Tatooine también estaba desierto, los Hutts tenían un control aún mayor.

Para suerte de ambas jedis, la flota Separatista no se encontraba cerca del planeta, por lo que podían aterrizar sin riesgo de ser detectadas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que aterrizaron en la base clon, el maestro Windu las estaba esperando. La base era una llanura que estaba rodeada por un enorme bosque y una sabana. Dicha sabana conectaba la base clon con la separatista.<p>

-Maestro Windu.

-Maestra Angeline, Asuka. Me alegra que enviaran a alguien.

-Estamos aquí para destruir la base de los Separatistas.

-Así es. Veo que os han informado.

El maestro camino hasta la sala de operaciones, siendo seguido de la castaña y la pelirroja.

-Para mí es imposible en este momento ir hasta la base Separatista. Su ejército se está moviendo hacia aquí, por lo que deberé quedarme para rechazarlos. Mientras nosotros luchamos aquí, vosotras podréis coger unos cuantos hombres y destruir la base.

Se vio un holograma en el que se mostraba el campo de batalla. El Ejercito Separatista era sin duda enorme, pero el Ejercito Clon tenía la ventaja de jugar en casa. El lugar donde ambos ejércitos se encontrarían era más ventajoso para los clones.

-Mostrad la base. – ordeno Windu.

-Sí señor.

La imagen esta vez mostro una cadena de montañas. Pero se centró en una, la más pequeña y la que daba al valle, el cual conectaba la base Separatista con el lugar donde se enfrentarían ambos ejércitos. Dentro de la montaña se podía ver que había varias gigantescas cuevas.

-No sabemos en qué momento los Separatistas construyeron esa cueva. Lo que sí sabemos es que no son naturales. Son artificiales. Hemos intentado destruirlas lanzando misiles, pero sus escudos nos hacen imposible acertar siquiera uno. Tampoco podemos acercarnos ya que su ejército siempre está ahí. Por eso hemos trazado este plan. Mientras nosotros mantenemos al Ejercito Separatista ocupado, vosotras y un grupo iréis hasta la base, os infiltrareis y las derrumbareis. De esta manera destruiremos sus recursos militares.

-Distraerlos. – susurro Asuka.

-¿Qué nos encontraremos dentro de las cuevas? – pregunto Angeline.

-De todo. Desde cazas hasta tanques, pasando por armas láser y blaster. Con todo lo que tienen allí podrían darnos combate durante meses sin necesidad de que vengan a rearmarlos.

-Entiendo. Necesitare un grupo de cincuenta hombres. Esas cuevas son demasiado grandes para un grupo menos pequeño.

-Me parece lógico. Cuando os de la señal podréis entrar a las cuevas. Hasta ese momento no se os ocurra entrar ni acercaros.

-Entendido maestro.

-De esta misión depende el futuro de este planeta.

-Bien. Nos marchamos. Que la Fuerza le acompañe maestro.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

Sin más que añadir, Angeline y Asuka salieron para empezar su misión. Después de unos diez minutos, un grupo de cincuenta clones se acercó hasta ambas jedis, la cuales habían estado esperando cerca de los pequeños vehículos individuales clones.

-Maestra Angeline, soy el capitán Rogue. Mi escuadrón y yo iremos con ustedes hasta las cuevas. – decía un clon con marcas azules en el casco.

-Bien. Será mejor que empecemos a ir ya. Dentro de poco el maestro Windu iniciara la operación.

-Entendido. ¡Todos a sus vehículos!

Varios clones se subieron a vehículos individuales mientras que otros iban en vehículos para dos o cuatro. Angeline y Asuka cogieron el suyo propio.

-¿No eres un poco joven para subir a un vehículo? – preguntó con humor Angeline.

-¿No soy un poco joven para luchar en una guerra? – preguntó con el mismo tono Asuka.

-Touché. ¡Vámonos!

Los vehículos empezaron a moverse mientras el maestro Windu observaba desde la base para luego dirigir su mirada a donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento con el Ejercito Separatista.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora, el grupo de clones liderados por Angeline, llegaron a su objetivo. A varios kilómetros de distancia podían observar a lo que quedaba del Ejercito Separatista. El gordo del ejército había ido al combate con las tropas de Windu, por lo que no quedaban muchos. Aun si los droides que quedaban alertaran al ejército, este tardaría horas en volver. Eso se debía a que deberían estar defendiéndose del Ejercito Clon. La opción no era muy lógica.<p>

Se encontraban en una de las montañas que había al lado de la que se encontraba la base Separatista. El lugar era cubierto por enormes árboles en los que podían camuflarse. Los animales se alejaban del grupo nada más verlos. Angeline, Asuka y Rogue se acercaron hasta un acantilado, por el cual podían ver perfectamente la base enemiga.

En la gigantesca entrada a las cuevas donde estaba el arsenal había dos tanques y varias decenas de droides B2. En las laderas de la montaña, así como en su cima, había dispositivos antiaéreos. También podían contarse varios tri cazas. Estaba claro que los Separatistas no se imaginaban un ataque sorpresa en su propia base.

Una vez que escucharon las explosiones en la distancia supieron que la batalla había empezado. El comunicador de Angeline empezaba a sonar.

-Maestro Windu.

-*Hemos empezado el ataque y llamado su atención. Podéis comenzar la operación.*

-Entendido maestro. – apago el comunicador – Bien, en marcha. Intentad ser rápidos y que no nos descubran. Si lo hacen no podremos poner las cargas y destruir las cuevas.

-Entendido. ¡Adelante!

Con agilidad, velocidad y sobre topo discreción, los clones y ambas jedis bajaron por las cuestas de las montañas en las que se encontraban. Cada clon llevaba una carga explosiva de considerable tamaño. Con las cincuenta que tenían en total podrían derrumbar las paredes y conseguir que la montaña se viniera abajo.

Una vez consiguieron llegar hasta la base de la montaña se escondieron entre los enormes árboles. Que había cerca de la entrada. Las decenas de droides B2 patrullaban el lugar y los tanques estaban preparados para abrir fuego.

-¡Achús!

-¿Te has resfriado, maestra?

-No. Tengo la sensación de que alguien está hablando de mí.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Será difícil infiltrarnos con los tanques y los droides.

El problema es que no sabemos que habrá ahí dentro. Quien sabe cuántos droides, tanques o demás habrá. Esto es muy complicado.

Asuka miro a Rogue y pregunto.

-¿No hay alguna entrada secreta?

-Me temo que no. Hemos revisado la montaña decenas de veces y no hemos encontrado nada. Solo tiene una entrada.

-No es buena idea, pero supongo que por eso tienen todos esos antiaéreos.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Primero debemos saber que hay dentro de la cueva. Necesitamos a alguien dentro.

-Yo me ofrezco maestra.

-¡!

-Soy más pequeña y veloz. Puedo usar el comunicador una vez este dentro e informa de todo.

-Pero, ¿qué haremos luego?

-… - Asuka se quedó pensando durante un momento – Una vez que ya sepamos cuantos hay dentro podríamos crear una distracción cerca de la entrada para sacarlos y poner las cargas.

-Es arriesgado, pero no tenemos otro plan. Bien Asuka, contamos contigo.

-Sí, maestra.

La joven padawan corrió de árbol en árbol mientras se iba acercando a la base. Una vez que estuvo cerca pudo contar todos los droides que se interponían entre ella y la entrada de la base. En total había siete droides. Se encontraban hablando entre ellos sobre la batalla que se llevaba a cabo lejos de la base. Al ver que no dejaban de charlar decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Usando la Fuerza, movió la mano de uno de los droides y apretando el gatillo disparo a otros dos.

PIUM

PIUM

Eso llamo la atención de los demás droides y los dos tanques. Cuando vieron que era uno de los droides disparando a otro fueron a ver que estaba sucediendo. Eso fue suficiente para Asuka para conseguir entrar en la base. Una vez que entro se ocultó con velocidad, aumentada con la Fuerza, en unas enormes cajas. Se asomó para ver cuantos droides había en total. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja no había más que ahí fuera. No superaban ni los treinta. Eso sin duda era algo de lo más extraño teniendo en cuenta que era su base y que estaban en una guerra. Supuso que el no esperar un ataque sorpresa provoco que no hubieran más droides. Pudo observar varios corredores, los cuales iban hasta las demás cuevas. Eso sí sería más complicado ya que apenas tenía donde esconderse.

Aumentando su velocidad con la Fuerza, Asuka fue corriendo de caja en caja mientras se ocultaba de los droides. Saco su comunicador y hablo con su maestra.

-Maestra. Aquí Asuka.

-*Informame.*

-En la primera cueva hay un total de veintisiete droides de combate B2. Ahora voy a ir a la segunda cueva.

-*Entendido. Deja que la Fuerza te guie.*

-Entendido maestra.

Llego hasta los corredores. Antes de entrar a uno de los tres que había se concentró y, como dijo su maestra, dejo que la Fuerza la guiara. Durante dos segundos estuvo concentrada, hasta que empezó a correr por el corredor de la derecha. El camino era bastante empinado y serpenteante. Eso hacía que tuviera que r a paso lento. Una vez llego a la segunda cueva pudo observar que esta era aún más grande que la de la entrada. Pudo ver que habían unos nueve tanques gigantes y gigantescas cagas de no dudoso contenido. Se preguntaba cómo sería posible sacarlos de ahí por los pequeños corredores. Por narices tenía que haber alguna entrada secreta que no hubiera sido captada por los escáneres de los clones.

-Maestra.

-*Dime.*

-He entrado en la segunda cueva a través del corredor de la derecha.

-*¿Y qué has encontrado?*

-Nueve tanques gigantes, como los que describía el maestro Windu.

-*¿Nueve? ¿Cómo es posible que haya nueve tanques gigantes ahí dentro? Tiene que haber una entrada secreta. Escúchame bien, deja de observar las cuevas y encuentra esa entrada. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande como para que esos tanques puedan salir al exterior.*

-Entendido maestra. Informare cuando la encuentre.

-*Bien.*

Apaga el comunicador.

-"Tiene que estar aquí." – pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados. En la gigantesca cueva había un total de treinta droides de combate B2.

VIUM

Activo su espada láser. Con sigilo llego hasta el primer grupo. El grupo estaba formado por tres droides. Debía destruirlos rápido para evitar follones. Lanzo una pequeña piedra que encontró.

Ante el ruido de la piedra golpeando el suelo, los droides miraron hacia donde había venido el sonido, distrayéndose.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Los tres droides fueron cortados por la mitad con tres movimientos rápidos, cortos y secos. Tres menos, quedaban veintisiete. Debía destruir a todos los droides y bloquear los corredores para poder buscar tranquilamente la entrada. Durante los siguientes minutos estuvo destruyendo a los droides uno por uno o en grupo. Solía usar la misma táctica, lanzar algo, hacer que los droides se distrajesen y luego destruirlos. No tardó mucho en conseguir destruirlos a todos.

VIUM

Una vez que no hubo más droides guardo su sable láser y se dispuso a bloquear los corredores. Estos fueron bloqueados con las enormes cajas que había en la cueva. Para suerte de los jedis, estos usaban la Fuerza, por lo que no tenía problema ninguno en poder mover las enormes cajas. Una vez que termino ese paso se dispuso a buscar la entrada. Se subió a la caja más alta y observo toda la cueva. A simple vista no parecía que esta tuviera alguna señal de dicha entrada. Al no ver ningún indicio se bajó y fue hasta los tanques. Sin duda esos tanques eran gigantescos. Prácticamente se podría decir que era el doble o triple de grande que los normales. Todos miraban en la misma dirección, hacia la misma pared. Eso le dio a la pelirroja una idea de donde se podía encontrar. Camino hasta la pared y empezó a revisarla con el tacto. Ahí debía encontrarse. Exploraba y exploraba hasta que sintió algo metálico. Reviso con mimo ese lugar, dándose cuenta de que había un teclado. Toco un botón y en la pantalla aparecía que debía poner una contraseña.

-Maestra.

-*Informa.*

-He encontrado la entrada, pero parece ser que el teclado necesita una clave.

-*Entiendo. Escucha, necesito que actives tu localizador durante tres segundos para saber exactamente donde te encuentras. De esta manera podremos ir hasta allí. En cuanto pase los tres segundos deberás apagarlo. Seguramente los droides también te localicen. Espero que hayas tomado precauciones.*

-Las he tomado, maestra.

-*Esa es mi aprendiz. Bien, adelante.*

Asuka cogió el localizador de su cinturón y lo activo durante tres segundos.

PI

[1]

[2]

[3]

PI

-¿Maestra?

-*Te tenemos. Vamos hacia allá. Para despistar armaremos un poco de jaleo aquí fuera. No te muevas de tu posición.*

-Entendido.

NION

NION

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. La habían descubierto.

-Tsk. Mierda.

No tardaron ni dos segundos para que las cajas empezaran a hacer sonido. Los droides estaban intentando entrar.

VIUM

Asuka ya estaba preparada para defenderse mientras llegaba su maestra.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

A pesar de estar lejos de la entrada principal podía oír las explosiones que debía haber fuera. Tuvo el presentimiento de los clones habían empezado con el intento de distracción. No tardo mucho para que los droides consiguieran apartar las cajas de los corredores. Empezando a disparar nada más vieron a Asuka.

-Joder. – se quejó la oji azul.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Los droides entraban de dos en dos pero rápidamente. A pesar de que podía librarse de los primeros, en cuestión de segundos la cueva estaba llena de droides, por lo que tuvo que guarecerse en las cajas.

-¡Maestra!

-*¡Asuka! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!*

-¡Me han encontrado! ¡El lugar está ahora repleto de droides!

-*¡Entiendo! ¡Estamos llegando! ¡Aguanta un poco!*

-¡Es fácil decirlo!

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Disparos y más disparos. A Asuka cada vez le costaba más desviarlos y destruir a los droides. Seguramente todos los que estaban en las otras cuevas ahora estaban en la suya.

Rompió una de las cajas para encontrarse con pistolas láser y blaster. Cogió una y sostuvo su espada con su mano izquierda. Por suerte era ambidiestra, pero tenía mejor puntería con su mano derecha. Mientras desviaba disparos con su espada, podía disparar a los droides con la pistola. Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos la pelirroja estuvo en el mismo lugar, disparando y defendiéndose.

-¡Es que no se acaban nunca!

Para su suerte escucho como la compuerta se abría. Los droides dejaron de disparar mientras miraban a la compuerta. Ellos esperaban que fueran refuerzos, pero lo primero que vieron fueron varios misiles disparados hacia ellos.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los misiles disparados por los clones destruyeron a gran parte de los droides que había. Los demás se habían caído por las explosiones.

-¡Asuka! – gritaba su maestra mientras corría hacia ella - ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien maestra. Aunque podíais haber llegado un poco antes.

-No te quejes. Debíamos correr por el bosque sin nuestros vehículos. Además, esta entrada también estaba vigilada. Es raro que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes. También hay que contar con que la contraseña estaba cifrada y cambiaba cada diez segundos.

-Ya.

-Venga, debemos destruir este lugar.

-Si.

Angeline se dirigió a los treinta clones que había con ella.

-¡Dispersaos por las distintas cuevas y poner las cargas! ¡Vamos a destruir este lugar!

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos!

Angeline y Asuka empezaron a correr, siendo seguidas por cinco clones.

-A ver si adivino. Los veinte que faltan son los que están armando jaleo ahí fuera. – comento la alemana.

-Así es. Debíamos crear varios frentes para no tener a todos los droides detrás de nosotros. Debemos ser rápidos antes de que los cazas Separatistas que están combatiendo en la batalla lleguen aquí y vuelen todo esto por los aires.

-¿Qué lógica tiene que ellos mismos destruyan su arsenal?

-Que nos matarían. Son droides. No les busques más.

-Entiendo.

Corrían y corrían a través de los corredores hasta llegar a las siguientes cuevas. Por suerte ya se habían cargado a la mayoría de los droides, por lo que acabar con los que quedaban no era mayor problema. Según acababan con ellos ponían las potentes cargas en los puntos estratégicos de las cuevas para que se derrumbaran.

-Esto, maestra. – la voz de Asuka sonaba muy preocupada.

Ellas se encontraban en la cueva más alejada de la compuerta o la salida principal.

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tardan las cargas en explotar?

-Unos dos minutos.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Dos minutos?! ¡Tenemos que salir cagando leches de aquí!

-… si. Creo que tienes toda la razón. ¡¿Ya han terminado de poner las cargas?!

-Si señora. – contesto uno de los clones.

-¿Y las han activado?

-Si señora. Hace cinco segundos.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Corred por vuestras vidas! – gritaba Angeline.

Sin tardar ni dos segundos, tanto soldados como jedis corrieron como si les persiguiera una manada de fans súper obsesionadas. Corrieron y corrieron. Estaban bastante alejadas de ambas salidas, por lo que nada más llegar a la cueva donde estaban los tanques gigantes, las cargas explotaron.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Todas y cada una explotaron al mismo tiempo. El techo de la cueva se estaba cayendo con rapidez. Esta era la típica escena en la que los héroes corrían y se podía ver la explosión detrás suyo, provocando que poco después de salir por la compuerta saltaran por una súper explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Cuando pudieron levantar un poco sus cabezas pudieron ver como la montaña empezaba a derrumbarse sobre si misma. Eso pasa por construir enormes cuevas bajo ella.

-Ahhh… ahhh… por los pelos... – susurro Asuka.

-Si… me van a… salir canas… - dijo Angeline.

-Pero… si… ya tienes… algunas…

-¡Oye!

-Sera mejor terminar con los droides y tanques que queden para volver a la base antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

Comento la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de sus ropas jedi y su túnica marrón.

-… - la castaña la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Las jedis y los clones fueron hasta la entrada principal. La entrada secreta, así como las cuevas, habían sido derribadas y las armas guardadas allí destruidas. Ahora quedaba acabar con los droides que quedaban. Una vez llegaron a la entrada principal pudieron observar que estaba medio derrumbada, ya que ahí no habían puesto las cargas explosivas. Los droides que quedaban no eran muchos, pero aun quedaban los dos tanques. Rodeando la entrada se encontraban los otros veinte clones, que no tenían armamento para enfrentarse a los tanques.

-¡Nosotras nos ocupamos de los tanques! ¡Cubridnos! – ordeno Angeline.

-Entendido.

Los treinta clones que iban con ellas se cubrieron y empezaron a disparar a los droides, sorprendiéndolos. Mientras, ambas jedis corrían, con su velocidad aumentada gracias a la Fuerza, en dirección a los tanques. Al darse cuenta de las jedis, centraron sus disparan en ellas, pero gracias a su velocidad incrementada no les podían dar. Usando sus espadas saltaban hasta los cañones de los tanques, partiéndolos por la mitad. Una vez que destruían los cañones, subían al tanque, abrían la escotilla y lanzaban una carga explosiva dentro, pero esta vez con cinco segundos antes de la detonación.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los tanques explotaron, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte sonido. Los clones acabaron con los droides. La misión había acabado.

-Bueeeeeno. No nos ha ido mal. Ninguna baja y todos los droides, tanques y armas están destruidos. – comento alegre Asuka.

-Así es, mi pequeña padawan. Un éxito.

-Por favor maestra, no me llame pequeña. Tango quince.

-Oh, mi pequeña padawan no le gusta que la llame pequeña. – comentaba con burla.

-¡Maestra! – grito roja de la vergüenza.

El capitán del escuadrón clon se acercó hasta ambas jedi.

-Señora, vienen refuerzos Separatistas. Será mejor que empecemos a marcharnos.

-Entendido capitán. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Salieron rápidamente del lugar. Corrieron hasta la montaña donde habían guardado sus vehículos y se fueron. A la media hora llegaban los refuerzos Separatistas, encontrándose con su arsenal destruido.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la base clon estuvieron esperando hasta la llegada del maestro Windu, el cual tardo media hora.<p>

-Maestro Windu.

-Parece ser que la misión ha sido todo un éxito. Eso es bueno. Ahora podremos derrotar sin problemas a los Separatistas. Gracias por la ayuda maestra Anawiel, joven Asuka.

-Maestro Windu. Si no necesita nada más, mi padawan y yo nos marcharemos.

-Este bien. No necesito nada más. Enviare un mensaje a la flota más cercana para que venga. Seguramente, ahora que saben que el arsenal ha sido destruido vendrás para traer refuerzos.

-Sería lo más lógico por parte de los Separatistas. Ahora nos marchamos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

-Que la Fuerza le acompañe, maestro.

Maestro y aprendiz salieron de la base una vez que su misión hubo acabado. Subieron a sus naves y salieron del planeta, rumbo a Coruscant, a la espera de otra misión.

* * *

><p>(Coruscant)<p>

Habían pasado varios días desde que Angeline y Asuka habían vuelto de la misión en Dantooin. Habían recibido un mensaje del maestro Torn y Shinji. Parecía ser que su misión había tenido también éxito.

-Y entonces tuvimos que salir por patas. - comentaba con una sonrisa Angeline.

-*¿En serio? Vaya. La prixima vez deberiais de ponerle mas tiempo a las cargas, ¿no creeis?* - pregunto Shinji.

-Tienes razón.

-*Mira que enviar a tu aprendiz ahi dentro. - comentaba Tron mientras negaba con la cabeza - Deberias haber tenido otro plan, Angeline. Mira que mandar a la pobre ahi solita.*

-*No creo que tu devieras hablar, maestro.* - le recrimino shinji.

-¿Y eso? - pregunto Asuka.

-*Pues veras, resulta que...*

Hay que decir que Shinji le dijo a Angeline sobre lo que había pasado, lo de las alcantarillas. Torn se quedó mirando con cara de miedo a la maestra castaña, mientras esta le miraba de forma neutra, lo que acojonaba aún más al rubio.

-*... y eso es lo que paso. Para que luego digan de los jovenes.*

-Ya veo. Así que eso paso.

-*B-bueno. N-no es m-mi culpa.*

-¿Quién fue el que no escucho?

-*Y-yo… etto… ¡Shinji! ¡Me prometiste que no le dirías nada!* - le grito lloroso.

-*Yo nunca le prometí eso, maestro. Acuérdate bien.*

-*…*

-*…*

-*Joder.*

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos una pequeña charla tú y yo, Torn.

-*Entendido.*

Se cortó la comunicación.

-Pufff. Este hombre no cambia ni con los años.

-Jejeje. Menos mal que Shinji es más espabilado que él. – sonrió la pelirroja.

-En eso debo darte la razón. ¿Cuantas veces le habrá salvado a ese idiota el trasero?

-Quien sabe. Creo que las mismas veces que te lo he salvado yo a ti. – se burló.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto indignada Angeline.

-Oh vamos. Sabes que tengo razón. Más de una vez Shinji y yo os hemos sacado las castañas del fuego.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿En serio? Almania, Excarga, Korriban, Yuuzhan'tar…

-Vale vale. Lo entiendo. Nos habéis salvado muchas veces. Esto es como Obi Wan con Anakin. – susurro eso ultimo para ella misma.

-Sep. Solo que nosotros somos más jóvenes que él.

-Tsk. Venga, vamos a seguir entrenando.

-Oh. No me digas que he dañado tu orgullo.

-¡Ja! Más quisieras, pequeña.

-¡No me digas pequeña!

-¡Jojojo!

* * *

><p>Pequeño Omake:<p>

Angeline, Asuka y los clones que se encontraban con ellas en la cueva más profunda se encontraban corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Las cargas explosivas aun no habían hecho su misión, pero poco le importaban a los que corrían. Una vez llegaron a la salida secreta, saltaron como en las películas mientras cubrían sus cabezas. Durante unos largos minutos ninguno se levantó.

-¿Pero qué…? – susurraba Angeline mientras se levantaba y miraba la cueva - ¿Por qué no han explotado? Ya han pasado los dos minutos. ¿Seguro que los habéis encendido?

-Sí señor. Lo hemos hecho.

-No me digas que están defectuosas. Iré a comprobar.

-Espera un momento, Asuka.

-Ya vengo.

Nada más pasar la compuerta, una explosión digna de la Estrella de la Muerte provoco que Asuka saliera volando como si de una pequeña piedrecita se tratase.

-Se lo dije. – susurro Angeline.

Esta corrió hacia donde había caído su padawan para encontrarse con la pelirroja. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba medio calva, tenía la cara manchada y las ropas bastante quemadas.

-Te lo dije.

-…

-Venga que no ha sido para tanto.

-…

-Pufff. Está en shock. – Miro a los clones - ¿Podéis cargarla?

-P-pero señora…

-Ahora.

-Entendido.

Uno de los clones cargo a la pelirroja y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Alguien me da una idea para la próxima misión? Serán solo Shinji y Asuka.<p>

Estoy pensando en amputarle una extremidad a alguno de los dos, o a los dos. ¿Qué extremidad/es le quitaríais vosotros y a cuál de los dos, o a los dos? Lo dejare en sorpresa hasta que salga el próximo capítulo.

Para quien no lo sepa, aquí describiré los dos estilos de lucha de espada, la Forma III – Soresu y la Forma II - Makashi. La información la saque de una fuente confiable, Internet.

_**-La Forma III – Soresu:**_

Este estilo surgió cuando las armas blaster y láser ganaron fuerza y empezaron a ser empleadas contra los miembros de la Orden. Sus movimientos son cortos, cerrados y muy rápidos. Principalmente se usa para desviar los disparos de las armas blaster y laser.

Al huir de formas más abiertas expone muy pocas zonas del cuerpo y eso también la hace muy útil para los duelos tal como descubrió Obi-Wan tras la muerte de su maestro Qui-Gon Jinn a manos de Darth Maul. En ese dramático momento tanto él como su maestro usaban la forma IV pero tras la derrota Kenobi se enfrascó en el estudio de la forma III y demostró que aquellos que alcanzan el nivel de maestro en el uso de esta forma son invencibles.

_**-La Forma II – Makashi:**_

Es muy antigua y podríamos decir que es la consecuencia lógica del refinamiento de la Forma I. Sus movimientos son sumamente fluidos y elegantes, muy estéticos, y están concebidos para el duelo contra otro oponente que emplee sable de luz.

Pense en que Asuka usara la Forma V, pero por lo que leí es muy peligrosa porque puede llevar al Lado Oscuro, por eso use la Forma III.


End file.
